


Donde tu ves una bestia, Alec ve la libertad

by Road1985



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fantasia, Inspirado en la serie Siren, M/M, Mar - Freeform, Sirena, maremaid, militares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Inspirada en la serie de televisión "Siren"La vida del pequeño pueblo Sirensea cambia en el momento en que un extraño muchacho comienza a moverse por sus calles. No pronuncia palabra, parece no saber hablar y tiene la extraña costumbre de moverse desnudo. Le encanta el pescado... más crudo que si fuera sushi y desaparece de pronto durante horas.Tan solo Alec, estudiante de biología marina y quien sufre un accidente, para no chocar con él, en medio de la carretera desnudo, tiene alguna idea sobre su secreto. Aunque pronto, no será solo él quien lo sepa, ya que los militares quieren ese secreto para ellos y harán lo que haga falta para conseguirlo





	1. Un cambio en el viento

Dicen que toda leyenda proviene de cierta realidad, historias de nuestro pasado que hemos casi olvidado, que son demasiado difíciles de creer para pensar que sean realidad. vampiros, fantasmas, zombis y hombres lobo foman parte de casi todas las culturas como antiguas leyendas que todo el mundo conoce.

El imaginario humano está lleno de cosas que hemos transformado en bonitas historias, enfermedades, casualidades, mitos, ciencia que en el pasado aterraba a la gente por ser desconocida... la ciencia siempre nos ha dado sorpresas, descubrimientos que parecían imposibles pero que siempre habían estado allí, esperando ser encontrados, estudiados y amados o temidos.

El mar y sus mitos es y siempre ha sido uno de los lugares más intrigantes para el ser humano y que más misterios ha escondido y ahora poco a poco comienza a sacar a luz. Algunos lo achacan al cambio climático, culpan al ser humanos, otros a la simple evolución de las especies que les hace cambiar de modos de vida y nos permite ver calamares gigantes y especies de pez que hasta ahora creíamos extintas. Otras veces, hay cosas que simplemente, siempre han estado ahí, a la vista de todos, en el imaginario humano, en el recuerdo de todas las leyendas, como cosas que no podían ser reales porque chocaban contra toda la naturaleza conocida y sin embargo son tan reales como el agua que las trae hasta nosotros y el aire que respiramos.

Esta historia es una de esas que puedes creer, puedes tomar como una bonita leyenda o puedes dejar pasar porque nada está tan lleno de imaginación y es tan real al mismo tiempo.

*

El barco apenas se movía sobre el mar tranquilo aquella noche. Habían pasado los días de tormentas de primavera y como siempre, el verano se presentaba tranquilo, perfecto para la temporada de pesca.

toda la ciudad vivía de la pesca, la temporada en el que el tiempo era terrible y la mar estaba siempre revuelta, podían pasar días sin que uno de los barcos pudiera salir a pescar y eso significaba semanas complicadas para todos. Era un sitio pequeño, situado a la sombra de New York, al sur, recibiendo turistas de todo el mundo que buscaban pueblecitos más pintorescos y sobretodo aquellos que quería conocer la historia sobre sus leyenda sobre sirenas.

Sirensea vivía de la pesca y del turismo, de la venta de suvenires, figuritas, camisetas, viejos libros, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la sirena que había ayudado a fundar la ciudad. Todo el pueblo conocía esa historia y el viajero podía parar a cualquier habitante para pedirle que se la contara; los niños la represetaban cada año en el colegio, había un par de historiadores que decían ser expertos en los orígenes mitológicos o sobrenaturales de la ciudad. Todo el mundo, en realidad, era un experto en la historia.

Pescadores y emprededores turísticos trabajaban mano a mano para mantener la ciudad estable y se veían apoyados también por las subvenciones estatales que proporcionaba el refugio de vida marina que recogía mamíferos, perdidos, heridos o necesitados en general, que se había instalado allí, hacía ya tres años.

Los barcos de pesca, como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, salían de noche, bien entrada la madrugada para realizar su faena, trabajo repetitivo, preparar las redes, comprobar que estuvieran bien, sin agujero alguno, bajarlas, dejarlas hacer su trabajo y uan vez llenas subirlas, vaciar y volver a bajar, mientras se organizaba el pescado cogido, se dejaba ir el más pequeño y se guardaba la basura que luego se echaría en los contenedores.

para la mayor parte de la gente, ese era un trabajo anodino, para aquellos que habían crecido en familias con generaciones de pescadores, era una parte más de su vida, que no pensaban cambiar.

La noche en la que la vida de Sirensea cambió para siempre, tan solo el Shadownight estaba faenando; su capitán, un joven Jace Herondale, que acababa de heredar el trabajo de su padre, después de que este sufriera un accidente y lo dejara en silla de ruedas por unos meses, se había críado como todos sus amigos y compañeros, dentro de un barco, había aprendido antes de hacer nudos que a escribir y podía anticipar cuando iba a cambiar el viento, horas antes de que pasara.

le gustaban las noches tranquilas, le permitían pensar, respirar y escuchar el sonido del mar cuando se movía como del organimos vivo que era. Se apoyó en el borde del barco y respiró profundamente el aire lleno de sal, cualquier médico decía que era el mejor aire, para curar casi cualquier enfermedad y se imaginó que por eso, no había estado prácticamente nunca enfermo.

Miró al agua donde todavía estaba la red que acababan de echar, esperaba encontrar un poco de todo para poder venderlo luego en el mercado y asegurarse una tranquilidad financiera para el resto del mes.

\- Listos para subirlo, capitán. - Dijo uno de los miembros de su tripulación. - La red está llena.

\- ¿Ya? Pero si casi acabamos de echarla.

\- Creo que hemos atrapado algo grande.

\- Espero que no sea un delfín o un león marino, no quiero perder el resto de la noche llevándolo al maldito refugio para que se encarguen de él. Vamos, arriba con la red, no perdamos más tiempo.

Su tripulación funcionaba como un equipo perfecto, cinco hombres que sabían lo que hacer sin que nadie tuviera que decírles nada y en cuestión de dos minutos, la red estaba arriba. Después de todo el trabajo era siempre el mismo y siempre se había del mismo modo, porque siempre pasaba lo mismo... excepto aquella noche.

Ya cuando la red cayó sobre el suelo del barco, Jace se dio cuenta que algo era diferente y casi podía jurar que algo no iba bien. el golpe sordo indicaba que efectivamente habían pescado algo realmente grande, de un tamaño humano y que se removía sin parar, luchando por liberarse.

de repente, la red se descolgó cuando lo que fuera que estaba luchando la hizo caer, todos se echaron a un lado, pero todo pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo. Jace cayó al suelo y se arrastró a un lado, cubriéndose para evitar que los peces que estaban volando de un lado para otro cayeran encima de él.

Escuchó que sus compañeros protestaban y los vio correr, moverse, intentar llegar hasta los arpones. Simon, su mejor amigo de la infancia y miembro de su tripulación desde que los dos habían llegado a la mayoría de edad, le gritó algo, se puso en pie y trató de correr hasta él. Eso llamó la atención de la criatura que habían cogido y Jace se dio cuenta entonces, que era algo inteligente, casi tanto o más que un ser humano.

Una larga cola salió disparada y mandó a Simon contra la pared. El muchacho gimió, intentó levantarse pero cayó de nuevo. Jace aprovechó el momento para levantarse y correr hasta él pero, de nuevo, la cola salió disparada contra él, unida a uno extraño grito que ningún animal que él conociera casi le ensordece.

Cayó de nuevo al suelo mientras se cubría los oídos, aunque no parecía servir de nada frente a ese grito. Abrió los ojos, sus tres compañeros intentaban cerrar de nuevo la red, atrapar a la criatura antes de que destruyera el barco. Miró a Simon, seguía en el suelo, inerte y se temió lo peor, pero mientras esa cosa siguera ahí suelta, alguno más de sus compañeros podía salir herido y debía evitarlo.

Se puso en pie y agarró una de las cuerdas de la red, tiró, haciendo fuerza como el resto de sus compañeros, pero nada parecía ser suficiente frente a una critura extremadamente fuerte.

De pronto el silencio, la quietud absoluta, la nada. el barco estaba quieto, la red tan solo tenía peces muertos hacía ya un buen rato, la criatura había desaparecido y Simon también. Jace miró a su alrededor, el resto de sus compañeros estaban allí, tan extrañados y confundidos como él.

\- ¿Chicos?

\- No lo sabemos capitán.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó Jace mientras miraba el reloj. - ¿Las tres?

¿Cuando habían perdido las últimas dos horas? ¿Donde estaba aquella cosa? ¿Donde estaba Simon?

Giró sobre si mismo. Si no fuera porque su amigo había desaparecido y porque sus compañeros también llamaban a su amigo perdido, habría dicho que se había tratado de una alucionación. Pero el cuerpo le dolía por la fuerza que había usado para luchar contra la criatura y el golpe en la espalda. había varios maderos rotos, aquello había pasado de verdad.

\- Capitán ¿tu también lo has oído verdad?

Jace se giró hacia su compañero. El marinero, de su misma edad solo que más alto y corpulento, tenía la mirada perdida en el mar, como si esperara ver aparecer de nuevo a la criatura que habían perdido.

\- ¿Oir el que?

\- Esa cosa cantaba. antes de que... bueno antes de ahora, esa cosa estaba cantado y nos ha embrujado.

\- No digas tonterías que ya veo por donde vas. No creo en extraterretres y desde luego no hemos pescado una sirena.

\- Pero... ¿Que pasa con Simon? ¿Y la hora que hemos perdido?

Jace abrió la boca para contestar, pero no tenía respuesta lógica para explicar lo que acababa de pasar. Desde luego no iba a dar la razón a su tripulación y así hacer que cundiera el pánico, aquello debía tener una explicación logica, la que fuera.

\- Encontraremos a Simon. Puede que esté en el agua. ¡Mierda! Puede que esté en el agua. - Jace se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia su gente, todos estaban todavía en shock, quietos, como maniquies. - Vamos, necesito luz en el agua, si Simon ha caído al agua todavía podemos encontrarlo. Cuerdas, ¡traed cuerdas! - Se inclinó sobre le borde de la embarcación, sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo para encontrarlo con vida si había caído al agua y que sería mucho más difícil todavía si había caído inconsciente. Pero no iba a dejar morir a su mejor amigo si podía evitarlo. - ¡Simon! ¡Simon!

*

La noche había sido larga, los leones marinos eran criaturas pesadas y más cuando estaban asustados y trataban de asestarte un coletazo en la cara para que no les tocaras. ¿Cómo decirles a una de esas criaturas que eras su amigo y querías salvarles? Alec no había aprendido todavía a hablar el lenguaje de las criaturas marinas, así que tuvo que pasarse buena parte de la madrugada poniendo desinfectante en las heridas que le habían dejado en el brazo los dos leones.

estaba agotado cuando se metió a la cama y prefirió no pensar en todo el lío que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente. Su padre quería hablar con él sobre las condiciones del divorcio en el que estaba metido; aunque ni a Alec ni a Alexandra, su gemela, les interesaba mucho lo que su padre hiciera o dejara de hacer con esa niña que tenía dos años menos que ellos. luego estaba Esther que quería hacer un primer examen a los dos nuevos leones y encima, preprara el último examen de la carrera y la clase con ISabelle que seguía empeñada en enseñarle artes marciales.

¿Quien le había visto cara de persona a quien le gustaran las artes marciales? Pues ahí estaba su hermana pequeña, campeona de artes marciales, que quería pasar más tiempo con él y eso significaba entrenar con él. No podía imaginar nada más divertido para pasar la tarde.

La noticia del incidiente que había sufrido el barco de Jace, pronto dio la vuelta a la ciudad, el sitio era lo bastante pequeño como para que todos supieran lo que había pasado en cuestión de media hora después de que atracaran.

Alec lo escuchó a través del dueño de la tienda de ultramarinos, que lo había oído a la vieja señora Hopkings, que había visto a John el pescadero que sacaba a pasear su perro cuando el barco llegaba.

de cualquier forma, Alec canceló la cita con su padre y hermana y salió corriendo al puerto donde estaba seguro que le encontraría. sabía que Jace no quería verle, se lo había dejado muy claro el mismo día en que había dejado de ser parte de su tripulación.

\- Si te vas hoy no vuelvas. Estás dejando tirada a tu familia porque... No vuelvas Alec, no vuelvas.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces, se habían cruzado varias veces en el pueblo y alguna noche en el bar, pero Jace se había asegurado de no acercarse o marcharse antes de intercambiar una palabra.

no había llevado bien su ruptura y menos que Alec apareciera luego con una chica al lado. Alexandra decía que nunca habían estado hechos el uno para el otro, pero también decía que Esther no era la mujer de su vida. Sin embargo, en lo que se refería a Jace, Alec lamentaba mucho que las cosas hubieran terminado así, no eran buenos el uno para el otro como pareja, pero quería que siguieran siendo amigos y desde luego se preocupaba si escuchaba que algo o alguien había atacado su barco.

Lo encontró en el muelle, rodeado por el resto de su tripulación, hablaban de lo ocurrido, probablemente llevaban haciéndolo desde la noche. Alec se detuvo, le costaba respirar porque había ido corriendo casi desde casa, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó para recuperar el aliento y de paso para ver como reaccionaba Jace a su aparición.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tres meses sin hablar y vienes a ser el caballero andante que viene a salvarme. No es necesario Alec, se cuidar de mi mismo perfectamente.

\- Estaba preocupado, eso es todo.

Jace se separó del grupo y se acercó lentamente a él con los brazos cruzados frente a el pecho y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, ya ves, estoy de una pieza, sigo vivo. Debería preocuparte más bien que perdimos a Simon.

\- ¿Como que perdísteis a Simon? - Alec se incorporó y miró detrás del joven capitán a su tripulación. Había crecido con todos ellos, los conocía perfectamente y no le costó nada darse cuenta que, efectivamente, Simon no estaba entre ellos. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? La gente dice...

\- La gente no sabe lo que pasó, porque ni yo mismo lo se.

\- Cuéntamelo.

\- Ahora te interesas por mi... solo cuando crees que me he muerto. Vuelve con tu chica rica, Alec, sigue con tu vida de niño de papá. Seguro que llegas lejos en tu carrera de biólogo marino... siempre y cuando tu padre quiera, claro.

\- Jace, lo siento.

\- Olvídalo.

El joven capitán se dio la vuelta sin permitir que Alec contestara. No le extrañaba, se lo esperaba, pero no hacía que doliera menos haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Seguramente no había sido buena idea empezar a salir, pero no había esperado que las cosas terminaran tan mal entre ellos.

\- Jace, por favor. - No se detuvo. - Jace, lo siento.

Una vez solo en medio del muelle, Alec quería volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer muchas de un modo diferente. Respiró con fuerza, no poco servía lamentarse por todo lo que había hecho mal; ahora era el momento de intentar arreglar las cosas, sobretodo era el momento de averiguar lo que le había ocurrido a Simon y saber donde se encontraba.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. se dio la vuelta al escuchar que unas cajas se movían en el muelle. Estaba solo, durante el día apenas había movimiento por la zona y tan solo Jace y un par de capitanes más sacaban sus barcos todos los días.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo, sintiéndose estúpido, pensando que ahora vería salir un perro o un gato callejeros, que lo mirarían, riéndose de él. - ¿Quien esta ahí?

De nuevo el ruido, era algo grande, si era un perro podía ser algo parecido a un lobo y no estaba seguro de querer encontrarse con él, si era una rata, entonces sería un bicho enorme y tampoco quería tenerlo cerca.

\- ¡Ey! Seas quien seas sal de ahí... se artes marciales.

"Muy bien," Se dijo a si mismo, justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse imbécil del todo.

Caminó hasta el final del muelle, unas cajas se movían, unas cajas más altas que él y bastante pesadas a simple vista. alargó la mano temeroso de lo que se iba a encontrar y por un momento se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de que Jace todavía estuviera cerca y si necesitara ayuda, pudiera llegar; pero su ex ya había desaparecido, tanto él como toda su tripulación. Si alguien o algo le atacaba, estaba solo.

movió una de las cajas, pero no llegó a ver nada, un instante más tarde, todo el bloque de bultos cayó encima al mismo tiempo que una figura oscura salía corriendo. Alec cayó al suelo, un par de pesadas cajas le golpearon y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos para evitar un mal mayor. Una caja más le golpeó en la pierna, protestó y se las quitó todas de encima para luego ponerse en pie.

Estaba de nuevo solo, dolorido y sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

Su día iba camino de ser increiblemente terrible.

Se puso en pie, se limpió la ropa y volvió a casa, tenía que coger el coche para cenar con su padre, había cancelado una cita, pero desde luego no podía evitar verle durante todo el día. La cena casa de los Lightwood, la noche de los jueves era sagrada.

se vistió adecuadamente, su padr no soportaba verle con los vaqueros o peor aun con el uniforma de neopreno del refugio, seguía empeñado en meterlo en política, por más veces que Alec le había dicho que no lo haría.

con su mejor traje cogió la camioneta y se puso en marcha, cruzando la ciudad y el bosque que separaba la gran casa de su familia del resto de la población. Se estaba haciendo de noche ya, así que encendió los faros y la radio para relajarse antes de comenzar con la bateria de preguntas que su padre probablemente le preparaba.

Sin embargo, aquella noche nunca llegó a casa de su padre, tampoco contestó a sus más de diez llamadas, ni las de su hermana, ni las de su novia. Dos veces había evitado atropellar un ciervo despistado, pero esta vez, para no llevarse por delante al extraño, alto desgado, esbelto y sobretodo desnudo que apareció delante de su coche, tuvo que dar un volantazo.

Los neumáticos giraron, protestaron y dejaron su marca en la carretera mojada, demasiado llena de charcos, por lo que Alec no pudo controlar el coche a tiempo, antes de chocar de frente contra el tronco de un árbol.

el coche comenzó a echar humo, el airbag ocupaba la mitad del interior, había salvado la vida de Alec, pero no había impedido el golpe en la cabeza, ni el dañor en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente.

la figura se acercó a la camioneta, lo miró con curiosidad y tocó con una mano fría y áspera el rostro del biólogo. ladeó la cabeza, llevó una mano al hilo de sangre que brotaba de su frente y lo lamió.

Alec protestó, abrió los ojos lentamente, lo veía todo borroso y doble, así que no pudo ver bien el rostro de aquel tipo que casi hacía que se matara en la carretera.

\- ¿Quien... eres?

El extraño no dijo nada, abrió la puerta rompiéndola sin esfuerzo y la dejó tirada en la carretera. tiró también de Alec, sin mucha delicadeza, como si no supiear como tratar a un ser humano herido y lo sacó del coche.

Alec protestó, pero agradeció estar fuera del vehículo. No le hizo tanta gracia encontrarse con un rostro de ojos grandes e inquisitivos, verdes o azules, no podía verlo en la oscuridad ni con una posible conmoción, una larga melena negra y unos rasgos que parecían orientales.

\- ¿Quien... eres?

\- Eres. - Dijo el desconocido.

\- Ayúdame por favor.

\- Favor.

Alec cerró los ojos, no quería perder de nuevo el conocimiento, temía no despertar tan pronto. pero no pudo evitarlo. tal vez fuera su cuerpo dolorido y agotado o bien esa extraña música que de pronto inundó su mente y dejó a un lado cualquier otra cosa, que lo hizo caer de inmediato en un profundo sopor, del que solo salió al escuchar el sonido de la sirena de un coche que se acercaba.

*

\- Los dos han despertado - Dijo la enfermera, dando el informe al médico y al militar uniformado que esperaban en el pasillo.

\- Ahora son cosa suya doctor. - Contestó el militar, con una pose que tan solo un alto mando del ejército podía tener. - Asegúrese que el marinero sobreviva, tenemos que saber cual es el daño que puede hacer la criatura y si es tan... extraordinario como nos han contado.

El médico asintió y siguió al militar por el pasillo hacia la otra habitación. se trataba de un enorme laboratorio, vacío, excepto por las mesas que llenaban las paredes y un enorme tanque de agua en el centro.

\- Estamos ante el mayor descubrimiento científico de la humanidad, doctor. -

\- Lo se coronel.

El hombre, algo mayor de cincuenta años, calvo, alto, espalda recta y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, caminó con parsimonia hasta el tanque, lo miró detenidamente y apoyó una mano sobre él.

\- Siempre había pensado que los acuarios eran objetos inútiles, después de todo, ¿como puede querer la gente pasarse el día mirando a unos estúpidos peces que dan vueltas y vueltas en cuatro paredes de cristal?

Sonrió cuando la criatura se acercó al cristal. se miraron un momento, aunque ninguno de los dos comprendía al otro, no había forma de comunicarse porque uno hablaba con palabras, el otro con esos gritos que casi reventaban tímpanos.

Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, el coronel se había sorprendido por el aspecto de la criatura, tan humano en unas cosas, de cintura para arriba era muy similar a un ser humano en los aspectos básicos, pero completamente diferente en otras, comenzando por aquella larga y escamosa cola, las manos palmípedas unidas por membranas. Sus pupilas eran más grandes que las humanas y era imposible no mirar las branquias a ambos lados de su cuello. Su piel en su gran parte estaba cubierta de escamas, como era lógico para una criatura marina, verdes en su mayor parte, algunas más brillantes, otras que parecían pequeños brillantes y todo ello, envuelto en el aspecto de un muchacho que no podía tener, si fuera humano, más de veinte años, de aspecto latino.

\- Pero a veces un acuario puede ser el lugar más hermoso y enigmático del mundo


	2. Chapter 2

El dolor de cabeza fue lo que despertó a Alec. Seguía siendo de noche cuando abrió los ojos, pero ya no estaba en medio de la carretera. Alguien le había sacado de allí, le había llevado a su casa y lo había tumbado en una cama.

También le había curado la herida de la cabeza, ahora tenía un esparadrapo cubriéndola, le habían limpiado y le habían quitado la chaqueta cubierta de sangre. También le habían puesto una enorme tirata en el brazo, que le dolía al intentar moverlo.

\- Tómatelo con calma, por le estado en el que ha quedado el frontal de la furgoneta, has tenido mucha suerte muchacho.

Aunque confundido por el golpe, reconoció sin problemas.

\- Luke.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora muchacho? - El hombre, con la chaqueta de sheriff puesta, pero desabrochada se acercó a la cama y le ofreció al chico una botella de agua. Se sentó a su lado y levantó un poco la gasa de su frente. - Ya ha dejado de sangrar. Te has llevado un buen golpe.

\- ¿La verdad? Iba a cenar a casa de mi padre y me topé con un tipo desnudo en medio de la carretera. Tuve que dar un volantazo para no golpearle.

\- Así que el golpe te lo llevaste ti. - Alec asintió y se incorporó en la cama. - Tuviste suerte que estuviera pasando yo, podrías haberte quedado allí tirado toda la noche. ¿Como saliste del coche?

\- No salí del coche, el golpe me dejó fuera de juego casi de inmediato, no llegé a salir del coche, pero si recuerdo que alguien me sacó.

\- ¿Crees que el hombre desnudo de la carretara fue quien te ha sacado del coche?

\- Suena muy raro lo se. Pero ese hombre... recuerdo sus ojos, eran extraños, tan penetrantes, no parecían humanos.

Luke se echó a reír y le obligó a beber de la botella de agua. Conocía a Alec desde que había nacido, conocía de siempre a toda familia de los Lightwood y sabía que era un buen chico. Se había metido en problemas como todos los adolescentes por beber en una fiesta o por colarse en algún edificio abandonado por culpa de alguna apuesta.

Lo había visto entrar en la universidad y convertirse, casi, en un biólogo marino excepcional, que es se pasaba el tiempo libre rescatando criatras marinas heridas o perdidas, junto a su novia. Cuando no estaba estudiando estaba trabajando en el centro de rescate, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para menterse en problemas.

Lo cierto era que el muchacho se parecía mucho a su padre. Mientras que el alcalde había hecho su fortuna comprando y vendiendo propiedades y Luke tenía constancia de que alguno de sus negocios no había sido del todo legal; Alec lo había conseguidio todo con su propio sudor y, normalmente, con el desacuerdo de su padre.

\- No se con quien te has cruzado en la carretera, pero deberías tener más cuidado. Tal vez era un cierto perdido y en la oscuridad...

\- No era un ciervo, te lo aseguro, sobretodo porque un ciervo no habría sacado de mi coche. Era un ser humano, desnudo, en medio de la carretera mirándome. Casi parecía que me estaba esperando. Se que no tiene sentido, pero es así.

\- Lo investigaré, por si alguien se ha cruzado con tu desconocido desnudo. MIentras tanto, descansa un poco, ya he avisado a tu padre para que no se preocupara. Ahora voy a preparar la cena y esta noche te dejaré en casa. Tu furgoneta está en el taller, tardarán unos días en tenerla a punto.

*

La noche era fría fuera el agua. Magnus nunca se lo había planteado porque en el agua, la temperatura, normalmente, era siempre la misma. el suelo tampoco era el lugar más agradable para moverse, no comprendía como los humanos podían hacerlo con tanta agilidad.

No le había quedado más remedio que salir a la superficie después de que Raphael desapareciera. El maldito crío... Cuantos tritones y sirenas morían por ser demasiado osados, por acercarse a los humanos, para conocerlos vernos más próximos, como a esos malditos bípedos les pasaba con las ballenas y los delfines.

Pero un humano no era un tritón, no tenía respeto por nada que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza. Al humano le gustaba romper, quemar, destruir, conquistar. El tritón era depredador porque tenía que comer, el humano era asesino por afición.

Raphael era demasiado joven, no había visto, ni vivido lo mismo que él y había decidido acercarse al barco, mirar a los humanos mientra hacían su trabajo, aunque no sabía que ese trabajo era atrapar cientos de peces en sus redes. Tenía que haberse acercado más de la cuenta, tenía que ser tan curioso y obviamente, al final lo habían atrapado.

Lo había visto defenderse, luchar, herir a uno de los humanos. Había tenido tantas dudas sobre su acercarse, que al final era demasiado tarde, porque una luz cegadora le había hecho perder tiempo, la luna se había movido, todo era diferente y entonces Raphael había desaparecido, al igual que uno de los humanos, uno a quien su hermano había herido.

Los buscó en el agua, tal vez habían caído en el enfrentamiento, pero por mi profundo que había bajado, no había señal de ninguno de los dos, ni el humano, ni su hermano. Sin embargo, al adentrarse en aguas más profundas identificó un sonido diferente, uno que conocía de otras veces.

Un barco, así es como lo llamaban los humanos, uno enorme y ruidoso que se encontraba ya muy lejos pero se podía oír desde casi cualquier parte del océano con el oído adecuado para ello.

Lo siguió, un tritón era una de las criatura más veloces del océano y una de las que más resistencia tenía nadando; podía moverse durante toda una noche sin perder el rastro, sin cansarse realmente.

Así que durante un buen rato, fue siguiendo el rastro, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el desesperado canto de su hermano. Le parecía tan extraño que humanos que viajaban en el barco no se vieran afectados por su canto; todos los humanos sufrían bajo el influjo de lo que llamaban cantos de sirena, con ellos podía dominar su mente, seducirlos, obligarles a hacer lo que quisieran o simplmente o hacerles olvidar su presencia.

Pero aquella vez no estaba funcionando, el barco se alejaba a gran velocidad e incluso con su fortaleza, Magnus pronto se dio cuenta que no podría alcanzarle y que poco a poco se estaba alejando.

Se detuvo agotado y sin sabe donde se dirigía la embarcación, llegaría el momento en que la perdería del todo. Así que había decidido dar la vuelta y regresar al pequeño pueblo del que había salido el maldito barco pesquero, esperando que allí encontraría alguna pista sobre donde se habían llevado a su hermano y como recuperarlo.

Lo que no había imaginado al llegar, era que debería convertirse en uno de ellos, caminar por el frío suelo y enfrentarse a sus terribles máquinas de hierro. Hacía frío, ahora entendía porquer se empeñaban en cubrir su cuerpos, pero no tenía intención de quedarse mucho rato, así que no se puso nada.

Cuando aquella enorme cosa con luces que cegaban cayó sobre él, solo fue capaz de quedarse quieto. No había sido su intención lastimar a nadie, al menos no en su primer encuentro.

La máquina de hierro se había chocado con un árbol y el humano que la manejaba había quedado herido. No, no había sido su intención, pero tampoco sabía que hacer para ayudarle, más que sacarle de la máquina, asegurárse de que estaba vivo y esperar que uno de los suyos fuera a buscarle.

En algún momento de la noche, agotado por tanto caminar, a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a usar unos pies que pocas veces dejaba salir porque era algo doloroso, terminó por quedarse dormido en una de esas máquinas metálicas abandonadas en medio del bosque.

*

Todavía le dolía la cabeza cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Alec nunca había tenido un solo accidente de coche y lo que más le disgustaba de esa situación era haberse quedado sin medio de transporte durante los dos siguiente días.

No vivía lejos del pueblo pero caminar hasta allí, le iba a suponer al menos media hora caminando y después de un accidente de coche, no era lo que más le apetecía, pero no le quedaba más remedio para llegar al trabajo.

Aprovechó el momento para hacer un par de llamadas. La primera fue a su padre, aunque Luke le hubiera llamado para decirle que todo estaba bien, quería ser él mismo el que se lo dijera también, pero, como siempre, estaba trabajando y su secretaria le dijo que tiempo que no tenía tiempo para hablar con él.

Ni siquiera un accidente de tráfico era un buen motivo para llamar la atención de su padre.

A continuación llamó a su hermana, tal vez Alexandra estaba preocupada por él, pero tampoco le contestó. Finalmente optó por llamar a su novia.

\- Llevo toda la noche llamándote. ¿Donde te has metido? Tu padre me ha dicho que has tenido un accidente con camioneta. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

\- Porque estaba con Luke, me quedé dormido y luego fui a casa.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

\- Lo se, lo siento.

Ella siguió diciendo algo, pero Alec ya no le estaba escuchando. Lo tenía delante, el mismo tipo de la noche anterior, caminando casi por la misma carretera.

\- ¿Tú otra vez? Dime que no eres uno de esos naturistas o naturalistas a los que les gusta ir como sus hermanos animales.

El desconocido lo miró, ladeó la cabeza como un perror callejero al que le estaba preguntando quien era su amo y desde luego pareció que no le había entendido una palabra. caminó hacia él, le temblaban las piernas, aunque tampoco le sorprendió demasiado a Alec, hacía frío y además, no le parecía una buena idea caminar descalzo por medio de una carretera.

entonces se dio cuenta que los pies de aquel tipo estsaban sangrando, por caminar descalzo, por supueto, pero no parecía importarle si quiera, como si no le doliera en lo más mínimo.

\- Amigo... eres un tipo muy raro, lo reconozco, pero no pareces muy peligroso... así... desnudo y... bueno ya me entiendes. Estamos al lado de mi trabajo. - Alec señaló hacia la costa, donde ya se veía el pequeño edificio del refugio de vida marina. - Ven conmigo, te curaremos esas heridas de los pies y de paso me cuentas... bueno me cuentas algo de ti.

El extraño mantuvo el silencio, Alec empezaba a creer que verdaderamente no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, que tal vez no hablaba su mismo idioma y si venía directamente desde otro planeta.

Alec se acercó y de pronto, reaccionando por fin a sus acciones, dio un paso atrás y soltó lo que parecía ser un siseo de serpiente. Levantó las manos en gesto protector y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Tranquilo amigo, no quiero hacerte daño. En realidad estoy intentando ayudarte y te aseguro si no te miras esas heridas, se van a infectar y eso no será bonito.

Alargó la mano y esperó, si el tipo quería salir corriendo, no llegaría muy lejos con el estado de sus pies, aunque tampoco sabía si debía perseguirle o preocuparse por él. Pero el tipo se quedó ahí, mirando su mano, casi se acercó para olisquearla.

\- Eres un tipo de lo más raro. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez? Ya, no me vas a contestar. Perfecto. Espero que por lo menos, me entiendas. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Alec era un muchacho abierto, le gustaba ayudar a todo el mundo cuando podía, los conociera o no y no iba a hacer una excepción con ese extraño, aunque para eso, tuviera que cogerle de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta el refugio.

Lo hizo sin pensar, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de para guiarle. Por suerte, el desconocido se dejó llevar, no hizo fuerza, no opuso resistencia.

caminaron durante diez minutos así, en silencio, Alec unos pasos por delante, llevando la iniciativa, mientras que su acompañante no decía una palabra, no hacía el más mínimo ruido. Hasta que de pronto, justo cuando llegaban a la puerta del refugio, una música, más inquietante que simplemente misteriosa inundó la cabeza de Alec.

Dejó ir la mano del otro hombre, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, esperando verlo cantar. Pero estaba en silencio, simplemente lo miraba, sin más, sin abrir siquiera la boca.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿De donde sale esa música?

Alec se entía embriagado, mareado, incapaz de pensar y sin poder dejar de mirar a aquel desconocido que le dejaba sin aliento.

Tampoco supo porque se sentía obligado a caminar hasta el agua, cuando lo que él quería era entrar en la oficina, coger el botiquín y curar las heridas de los pies al otro hombre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?

La canción se hizo más insistente, más fuerte, hasta llegar a ser lo único que era capaz de escuchar en el interior de su cabeza. El corazón de Alec se aceleró y de pronto se dio cuenta que no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, no podía apartar la miarad de se hombre que se acercaba a él, que tenía su mirada clavada en él, como si intentara hipnotizarle y lo estuviea conseguiendo.

Lo vio alargar la mano, ahora era ese tipo el que estaba a punto de tocarle, aunque el instinto de Alec le decía que no era una buena idea. No solo porque estuviear desnudo, no porque no hubiera pronunciado todavía una palabra y tampoco porque cantaba esa maldita canción dentro de su cabeza.

El problema era sentir que ese tipo suponía, de algún modo una amenaza para él y si permitía que se acercara un poco más él, solo podía ocurrir algo malo, lo mismo que podía suceder si estuviera delante de un león hambriento.

\- ¡Alec!

Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, a la vez que el hechizo quedó roto. Esther salió corriendo y se abrazó al cuello de Alec, le besó y se pegó a él como un gatito asustado.

\- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor. Si te ocurre algo, lo que seas, necesito que me lo digas.

\- Si, claro. - Contestó Alec, todavía más confundido que otra cosa.

\- Oh, ¿Quien es tu nuevo amigo? ¿Y por qué está desnudo?

Alec agitó la cabeza varias veces hasta ser capaz de pensar con normalidad de nuevo y mientras tant buscó la forma de dar una respueta lógica y normal a la pregunta.

\- Sinceramnte no lo se. Fue por él que tuve el accidente, se me cruzó en la carretera y hoy me lo he vuelto a encontrar. No he logrado que me diga nada todavía, pero mira las heridas de sus pies.

\- Eso tiene mala pinta. - Añadió ella. - Vamos, ven adentro, tengo un par de prendas de respuesto de Alec que te irán bien, unas deportivas y vas a ser mi primer paciente humano mientras te curo esos pies.

Alec se quedó ahí mirando a su novio y al desconocido entrar en el refugio, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir, el miedo que acababa de sentir, que unido a la terribe atracción que le hacía sentir, casi le daban ganas de salir corriendo y alejarse lo más posible.

No era un hombre normal, nadie lo era si aparecía así, descalzo, desnudo y mudo en medio de la carretera, pero había mucho más detrás de él y por mucho que prefiera no volver a verle y regresar a su vida normal, Alec estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo que hiciera falta en descubrirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec se fue a dormir aquella noche sin tener sueño, demasiado pensativo en lo que había ocurrido unas pocas horas con el extraño recién llegado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la música que siempre parecía rodear al tipo. Por muy imposible que sonara, parecía que la cantaba él sin pronunciar sonido alguno, parecía salir de sus ojos y encantar a quien le devolviera la mirada.

Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero no había más lógica para lo que había pasado.

Esther se lo había llevado para dejarle algo de ropa suya, por si no fuer bastante extraño ya por él mismo, encima había aparecido delante de él, desnudo en las dos ocasiones y parecía no preocuparle, parecía ser normal caminar sin ropa por medio del bosque o camino de la ciudad.

Poco más había sabido de él desde entonces. Esther le había ofrecido quedarse a dormir en el pequeño despacho que tenían en el refugio porque decía que le había dado pena y también porque no había pronunciado palabra desde que lo habían conocido, así que no sabían donde llevarle o si había alguien que le echara en falta.

Por muy extraño y misterioso que parecía, no tenía un aspecto amenazante, tal vez por su desnudez, tal vez por sus ojos únicos, tan abiertos, que lo miraban todo con curiosidad y con ese color que parecía salido del océano más puro de la Tierra. Tal vez también tenía que ver con que a Esther le recordaba a su hermano, militar, que llevaba tiempo fuera de casa en Oriente Medio y por el que siempre estaba preocupada.

De cualquier modo, le habían dejado quedarse aquel día en el refugio, mientras intentaban averiguar algo más sobre él.

Habían pasado por la oficina del sheriff para saber si había algún informe de desaparecidos que encajara con la descripción de su huésped, pero no, solo estaba el retrato robot que había dejado Alec la noche anterior, después del accidente.

\- Así que tenéis a un desconocido al que le gusta ir desnudo por la calle y que parece no saber hablar y le habéis dejado quedarse en el refugio. - Dijo Luke tomando nota de lo que había ocurrido. - No me parece lo más inteligente, pero supongo que estáis acostumbrados a recoger animalillos perdidos por la carretera o por el mar, así que es normal.

\- Se que suena raro... pero todo en ese tipo es raro.

\- Le echaré un vistazo mientras esté por el pueblo, al menos para evitar que se meta en líos o meta a nadie más.

Esther se marchó, tenía que dejar la ciudad durante la semana siguiente por un curso en New York sobre biología marina y protección de los ecosistemas y Alec se marchó solo a casa, con la cabeza llena de preguntas sobre el desconocido y si por algún casual tenía algo que ver con el accidente que habían sufrido en el mar Jace y sus antiguos amigos.

No pudo cenar, tenía el estómago cerrado, casi con ganas de vomitar y supuso que sería cosa del golpe que se había llevado la noche anterior o los nervios que estaba acumulando. Se preparó una infusión y se tumbó en el sofá para ver un poco la televisión y ver si conseguía que le entrara el sueño con alguno de los documentales del Discovery Channel.

Media hora después o tal vez cuando habían pasado un par de horas, no estaba seguro, comenzó a sentir que los párpados le pasaban, que su respiración se relajaba y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él y agotado por dos días muy complicados, se dejó ir allí mismo, en el sofá.

Un ruido fuera de su casa le sorprendió y le despertó de golpe. 

Se puso tenso, como un gato, hasta sentía el vello de la nuca erizado. Se levantó, era ya de madrugada y comenzaba a refrescar a principios de septiembre. 

Vivía en una pequeña casa junto al agua, una casa que alguien había dejado abandonada hacía mucho tiempo y que nada más verla, se había puesto manos a la obra para restaurarla y hacerla habitable para él.

Ahora Esther intentaba convencerle de irse a vivir juntos a otro sitio más grande, más céntrico, más adapto para tener niños en el futuro. Pero ya fuera porque no quería pensar todavía en algo tan grande como tener niños o simplemente porque ese lugar le gustaba mucho ya que se lo había hecho él mismo desde cero; dejar esa casa no era algo que entrara en sus planes por el momento.

Salió al porche después de echarse una manta a los hombros y se asomó al otro lado de la barandilla. Por un lado tenía, a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, que tampoco se notaban mucho, tratándose de un pueblo bastante pequeño; al otro lado tenía el agua de lo que no muy lejos de allí se convertía en el océano abierto.

Le gustaba el sonido del agua al chocar con la tierra, siempre le había gustado, le relajaba y le permitía pensar con más claridad cuando lo necesitaba. Aquella noche estaba tranquila, just lo que le hacía falta para dejar pasar dos días extremadamente extraños.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y respiró profundamente. El ruido debía haber sido cosa de cualquiera de los animales del bosque que se movían siempre por alrededor. 

entonces lo volvió a escuchar, solo que ahora sonaba proveniente del agua, con un animal grande moviéndose junto a la casa. Estaba demasiado oscuro allí fuera para ver nada y el agua era demasiado negra. Entró de nuevo en casa para buscar una linterna y volvió de nuevo fuera.

Ahogó un grito, en medio de la oscuridad había una figura que reconoció de inmediato, aunque casi le parecía imposible encontrárselo allí, a menos que aceptara que se trataba de algún tipo de acosador que la había tomado con él.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué se supone que quieres de mi?

No esperaba recibir respuesta, porque o bien seguía con su juego de misterio o verdaderamente no comprendía las palabras humanas. 

Alec agarró con fuerza la linterna, en el peor de los casos podría usarla como arma si el tipo se ponía violento e intentaba atacarle.

El extraño dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, Alec lo observó moviéndose con curiosidad, aunque ahora al menos llevaba ropa puesta, suya, una camiseta y un pantalón suyos, del refugio pero ya no era tan incómodo como verle desnudo.

\- Mira, no se lo que te pasa conmigo, pero sería interesante si me dijeras por lo menos como te llamas, de donde eres y que es lo que quieres de mi, antes de que llame al sheriff y le diga que busque el manicomio del que te has escapado.

Seguía acercándose, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dejar de mirarle, simplemente ahí, poniéndole muy nervioso. Seguramente por eso dio unos pasos atrás sin percatarse donde iba, sin preocuparse de que la barandilla y su porche no estaban hecho de la mejor madera para soportar su peso y que en cuanto hiciera un poco más de fuerza con su cuerpo, acabaría cayendo al agua.

Justo como pasó.

A partir de ese momento, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que Alec pudiera comprender algo o como para que las cosas tuvieran sentido.

Era un buen nadador, después de todo había crecido junto al mar y había aprendido a moverse bien antes casi en el agua que en la tierra. Por eso, en cuanto cayó al agua y se hundió, tan solo le costó unos intantes reponerse y sentirse tranquilo allí abajo; aunque también es cierto que esa tranquilidad tan solo le duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que algo, una criatura de un tamaño similar al humano, rápido y silencioso comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, buscando el modo de atacarle.

*  
Los humanos desconocían o habían malinterpretado casi todo lo que tenía que ver con sirenas y tritones. Lo poco que creían por seguro eran leyendas, mitos y tonterías similares y lo que no sabían eran demasiado imposible de creer como para tomarlo en serio. 

Así, los humanos creían que las sirenas podían perder la cola de pez y hacerse como ellos porque se enamoran de un ser humano y lo sacrificaban todo por amor. 

Claramente, eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Una sirena o tritón podía tomar apariencia humana siempre que quiera y salir a la superficie con un bonito par de piernas. El problema de eso era que la necesidad de volver al agua se apoderaba de él o de ella cuando pasaba un máximo de dos días y si tenían una fuente de agua Marica en las proximidades, perdían cualquier tipo de raciocinio. 

A las sirenas no les gustaba normalmente deambular entre humanos, para ellos eran criaturas demandado extrañas e imposibles de comprender, con un idioma que jamás habían logrado entender y unas costumbres que en seguida les desvelaban como seres extraños. 

Magnus era uno de los muy pocas veces de habían acercado a los humanos y sólo lo había hecho en circunstancias extremas. Su familia siempre me había enseñado que estar cerca de los seres humanos, solo podía traerle problemas porque no eran de fiar. 

Así lo habían demostrado los que se habían llevado a Raphael. Lo habían hecho desparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto con el muchacho al que había herido.

Habia intentado seguirlos pero el barco que se los había llevado, pero resultó ser demasiado rápido y lo había perdido en seguida y a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de sus padres, su abuela y otros tritones, no le quedó más remedio que mezclarse entre esos humanos y buscar alguna pista sobre su hermano.

Desde luego no había calculado toparse con el humano y su máquina metálica que lo llevaba de un sitio a otro. No pretendía hacerle daño, así que lo sacó de la máquina y lo dejó ali para que otro humano lo encontrara, con cierto miedo a que alguien otra criatura del bosque lo encontrara primera. 

Tampoco había calculado encontrarlo al día siguiente, aunque se alegraba de ver que no tenía más que un par de rasguños en la cara. 

Esa segunda vez tal vez porque empezaba a entender algo más la vida de los humanos, las sirenas siempre han sido criaturas extremadamente inteligentes y aprenden todo a una velocidad con la que soñarían los humanos. Así que ver unos ocos humanos en dos días era suficiente para comenzar a saber como funcionaban.

Lo que no sabía y sólo le habían contado en sus propias leyendas, era lo que podía sentirse y como de rápido podía ocurrir, hacia un ser humano. El amor era algo que unaxsirrns no procesaba casi nunca, no por otra sirena y casi nunca por un ser humano. Pero cundo algo así cambiaba, cuando un sentimiento mayor que simple curiosidad aparecía, nadie le había dicho lo que ocurría. 

Así que, la, segunda vez que se topó con ese joven humano y se dio cuenta que se ponía nervioso, que se olvidaba de lo poco que había aprendido sobre ellos y que no podía dejar de mirarle, Magnus se dio cuenta que algo era diferente. 

Todavía no sabía si había sido por eso que había decidido aceptar seguirle pero sabía que era precisamente por eso que habia comenzando a cantar su sonata. 

No había dos humanos a los que su canto afectará de la misma forma. Enloquecida a unos, volvía fieros y agresivos a otros, hacia olvidar lo sucedido a unos pocos y todavía a nadie lo había dejado petrificado, anonadado y mirándole fijamente de esa, forma, como lo estaba haciendo el chico frente a aquel edificio al que le había llevado.

Dentro todo lo que no había, calculado, tampoco había, calculado que estarían tan cerca del mar y que la sola presencis del agua le volvería más bestia que criatura inteligente y a que por un momento estuvo a punto de desvele arle al humano su mayor secreto. 

Suerte tuvieron los dos que apareciera la humana, la compañera aparentemente, del muchacho. Sin entender sus palabras, aceptó su hospitalidad y la ropa que Le dieron, a pesar del fuerte olor a humano que tenía y su dura textura. 

También me ofrecieron quedarse a dormir allí, pero sólo, con la preocupación por su hermano y la curiosidad que me provocaba el maldito humano, Magnus decidió ir a dar una vuelta. 

Todavía no se sentía capaz de mezclarse en el pueblo lleno de humanos, así que decidí seguir la orilla del agua hasta encontrarse con una casa. 

Tercer encuentro con el humano, a solas esta vez, porque él vivía allí solo y demasiado cerca del agua, ingredientes todos que hicieron aquel encuentro peligroso y casi mortal, cuanto menos para el humano. 

La mala suerte quiso que el humano cayera al agua y la peor suerte fue la que quiso que Magnus se sintiera obligado a lanzarse al agua para rescatarle, creyendo que tenía problemas. 

Cuando la noche terminó, Magnus no sabía si el humano le había, visto transformarse, si habla visto coml sus dos piernas se unían en una larga cola de pez, si había visto sus branquias abrirse paso y las manos convertirse en manos palmípedas, sus ojos eran diferente su cabello aunque igualmente largo y oscuro era diferente. Todo en Magnus era diferente cundo tocaba el agua, incluyendo su personalidad, que en el interior del agua era la de un despiadado depredador, como un tiburón... Que podía vencee sus problemas a un tiburón. 

Seguramente y así lo esperaba Magnus el humano no creyera en la existencia de su especie y aunque sí fuera no imaginaria que el hombre al que había rescatado en la carretera fuera una que se abalanzaba sobre él, bajo el agua para convertirlo en su cena. 

El muchacho sabía nadar y bucear, no como una sirena, claro, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien, pero no cuando una sirena cazadora hambrienta tuviera intención de cazarlo. 

Una vez en el agua, el humano comenzó a moverse sin problemas y Magnus lo miró un momento desde la distancia. 

Su parte racional quería dejarlo estar, mirarle e intentar averiguar que era lo que le causaba tanta curiosidad, pero en ese momento su parte animal, el depredador quería cazar y tenía una presa muy interesante delante.


	4. Un secreto en el agua

El agua estaba fría, siempre lo estaba junto a su casa y por eso Alec no solía bañarse nunca allí.

Le costó un momento darse cuenta que estaba bajo el agua, que allí cubría más de lo que había esperando, varios metros aparentemente o al menos lo suficiente para encontrarse ahora sumergido en la oscuridad del agua y de la noche.

Era bastante buen nadador y bucear no se daba nada mal, así que en cuestión de unos pocos instantes estaba moviéndose sin problemas bajo el agua. Recordó también entonces que el desconocido le había lanzado al agua sin haber dicho nada, sin motivo aparente todavía.

Cuando saliera del agua y de secara, tendría dos palabras con él para aclarar de que iba con su comportamiento.

Entonces la vio, una sombra, demasiado rápida para reconocer su figura, demasiado rápida para ser cualquier tipo de animal y mucho menos para tratarse de un ser humano bajo el agua.

Se dio la vuelta y miró. Podía aguantar un par de minutos sin respirar bajo el agua, así que esperó para intentar verlo de nuevo y averiguar de que se trataba exactamente.

La cola apareció a su lado, pero cuando se fijó bien, ya no estaba allí. Notó que se movía el agua por todas partes a su alrededor pero no lograba ver nada.

Pronto tendría que sacar la, cabeza a la superficie para respirar, así que en los pocos segundos que le quedaban, se concentró en buscar al animal.

Volvió a girar y de pronto, el dolor más intenso que había sentido nunca, una mezcla de espasmo muscular y un desgarro terrible, le obligó a abrir la boca para gritar, aunque ningún grito salió y demasiada agua entró hasta casi ahogarlo.

La sangre comenzó a inundarlo todo a su alrededor, manchando el agua que le rodeaba y por lo tentó no dejándole ver absolutamente nada.

Tenía el brazo inutilizado por el dolor y por el daño que le hubiera hecho lo que fuera que acababa de atacarle. Se preguntó si se trataba además de un animal venenoso y por eso se sentía tan debilitado en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, todavía podía luchar y si lo que fuera quería matar, no iba a, convertirse en la cena de nada fácilmente.

Aquella cosa, volvió, seguramente quería terminar el trabajo, pero esta vez la vio acercarse y en un intento desesperado por evitar que lo peor pasara, logró agarrarla de lo que resultó ser un brazo extrañamente humano. Tiro de él con fuerza y cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver también por fin que su rostro era casi tan humano como su mano, solo que tenía unos extraños ojos de pupilas enormes y parecía respirar tranquilamente bajo el agua con lo que obviamente eran, por imposible que pudiera parecer, un par de agallas.

Sin embargo lo que también pudo ver en ese momento fue que reconoció la cara de ese hombre con branquias, manos como las patas de un pato y una increíble y colorada cola de pez, fue que lo reconoció como el extraño que hnala provocado su accidente en la carretera dos noches antes.

Lo dejó ir, no fue lo más inteligente, porque eso, significaba darle una, ventaja increíble a una criatura marina, que sin duda el ser aprovechó.

Se liberó sin problemas y un segundo después logró aturdirle y dejarle sin respiración con un contundente cabezazo en el estómago.

Alec sintió que se ahogaba, que perdía el poco control con el que contaba en un medio que no era el suyo natural.

La vista se le nubló rápidamente, llevaba más tiempo del previsto y encima había tragado demasiada agua. Sintió que se hundía, no era capaz de mover ni los brazos ni las piernas para impulsar su cuerpo de nuevo hacia arriba.

Eso solo significaba una cosa sola, si continua a hundiéndose, moriría en pocos instantes.

*

Los humanos no sabían nada de las sirenas y por lo tanto, creyendo que se trataban de criaturas poco más que mitológicas, desconocían que eran criaturas feroces bajo el agua, letales la mayor parte de las veces.

Magnus no pudo contenerse, tampoco pensó en ello cuando vio al humano, simplemente quería comer algo fresco, quería cazar después de dos días en tierra.

Atacó al humano sin pensárselo y en un primer momento la sensación fue increíble, revitalizante y única. La segunda fue sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el humano era capaz de reaccionar y por un momento, detenerle. Jamás hubiera imaginado que los humanos tuvieran, ni remotamente, semejante fuerza. La tercera fue todavía mayor sorpresa al verlo luchar hasta el último segundo, son dejarse llevar por el miedo, ni aceptar que la muerte, a manos de alguien más fuerte, fuera algo inevitable.

Tal vez fue el conjunto de todas estas sensaciones el que le hizo quedarse ahí, mirando como el humano se hundía delante de sus ojos. Tal vez fue ese mismo conjunto el que le hizo ir tras él.

Como recién llegado al mundo de los humanos, al mundo terrestre, desconocía lo que hacer con uno de ellos inconsciente y herido; herido por su ataque, una vez que lo sacó del agua.

Cuando una sirena era herida en un enfrentamiento con un delfín o un tiburón, era trasladada por sus hermanos al templo, el lugar sagrado por excelencia de las sirenas, donde los sacerdotes más sabios llevaban a a cabo curaciones y ritos ancestrales. Pero en lo que se refería a un humano, Magnus desconocía que hacer con él.

Después de ver que se había comportando como un guerrero y no como una presa fácil o un maldito tiburón traicionero, salvarle la vida era lo menos que podía hacer. Saber como era algo muy diferente; pero decidió cargar con él hasta la entrada del pueblo, allí lo vería alguien, lo encontraría pronto y sin duda le salvaría vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

*

Alec despertó cuando la luz del sol del medio día le dio directamente en los ojos. Al volver en sí, se encontró en una cama de hospital y por un momento pensó que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido solo producto de su imaginación o peor aun que había sufrido algún tipo e infarto o derrame cerebral que le había provocado tener esas visiones bajo en el agua en las que una criatura imposible le atacaba, cuando en realidad era su propio su cuerpo le que se revelaba contra él.

Intentó moverse, pero el terrible dolor proveniente del hombro, le hizo quedarse tumbado donde estaba y morderse el labio para no protestar. Eso al menos era verdad, si bien no podía estar seguro si alguien o algo le había atacado, por lo menos se había hecho daño, mucho daño, el suficiente para haber perdido el conocimiento. 

Pero si había sido así, ¿quien le había llevado al hospital? Porque recordaba estar hundiéndose, sentir que todo estaba perdido y que iba a morir ahogado, sin que nadie supiera jamás que había sido de él.

volvió a intentar moverse, mucho más despacio esta vez y a duras penas logró quedar sentado en la cama. Le habían vendado la mitad del tronco y tenía el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo con tanta fuerza que no había forma de moverlo.

\- Me alegra ver que has despertado, estábamos preocupado por ti.

Alec se dio la vuelta, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y al otro lado estaba Alexandra, su hermana con un vaso de café en la mano.

\- No suenas muy convincente.

\- No es la primera vez que terminas en un hospital.

La chica entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, le dio un trago al café, con total tranquilidad y se lo quedó mirando, como si estuviera esperando que le diera alguna explicación de lo que le había ocurrido, justo cuando acababa de despertar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Eres como papá. - Alec lanzó una sonrisa dolorosa y se quedó mirando a la ventana. - Los políticos no tenéis accidentes en el agua, no os atacan leones marinos heridos y...

\- No me vengas con esas Alec. Estabas en casa, te has caído de la barandilla de tu propio porche. Eso no tiene muchas explicaciones y desde luego no creo que ninguna foca con problemas haya intentado agredirte en casa.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- No insinúo nada hermanito. El médico dice que algo te atacó, pero papá quiere ser precavido, la prensa local sabrá pronto de tu accidente y empezarán a lanzar conclusiones, solo quiere estar preparado y saber lo que realmente pasó anoche.

\- El médico ya ha dicho lo que me ha pasado. Algo me atacó, algo estuvo a punto de arrancarme el brazo y me dejó morir bajo el agua. De alguna manera he llegado al hospital. Así que dile a papá que hablé con mi medico y con el sheriff y que venga él directamente a hablar conmigo en lugar de mandarte a ti.

Alexandra se despidió y se marchó con la misma serenidad y frialdad con la que había llegado. Alec la observó un momento apenado, preguntándose cuando se había enfriado de esa forma su relación con su hermana gemela. 

De niños eran inseparables, jugaban a las mismas cosas, les gustaba estudiar lo mismo y pasaban las noches bajo su tienda de campaña hasta que su madre les obligaba acostarse porque se hacía tarde. Entonces todo era fácil, todo eran risas y secretos entre ellos, cosas que no contaban a nadie más, que solo él otro sabía.

Y entonces, justo después de que cumplieran los quince años, sus padres habían sufrido el accidente de coche. Sabotaje habían dicho en los periódicos, mientras que los más atrevidos decían que había sido algo preparado por su padre para deshacerse de una mujer que estaba planeando marcharse y llevarse a sus hijos.

Todas las noticias, los rumores y las cosas que iban escuchando por el pueblo, separaron las opiniones de los dos adolescentes, mientras Alexandra se mantenía fiel a su padre, segura de que no podía haber hecho nada malo, que adoraba a su esposa y que lo que decían no eran más que habladurías, Alec comenzó a tener ciertas dudas.

Alec quería sacar sus propias conclusiones y no se dejaba llevar por lo que unos y otros le dijeran. Su relación con su padre se había ido enfriando rápidamente desde que le había dicho que no quería meterse en política, que quería hacer estudios de biología marina. Desde entonces su padre se había vuelto frío con él y eso le había dado una perspectiva diferente sobre el hombre.

Lo había visto discutir con su madre pesadamente varias veces, lo había visto gritar y aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, en alguna ocasión, había temido que pudiera llegar más lejos. Cierto era que no esperaba que su propio padre intentara matar a su madre, pero tras el accidente, le quedaron las dudas.

Por el contrario Alexandra, segura de la inocencia de su padre se unió más todavía a él y para cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, ya estaba trabajando en la siguiente campaña de su padre para ser reelegido alcalde la ciudad.

Las cosas entre ellos simplemente habían comenzado a distanciarse, Alexandra se había volcado en la política, mientras que él pasaba el tiempo estudiando en la universidad y ayudando, entonces en el refugio de vida marina y sin darse cuenta, al final se habían convertido en poco menos que dos extraños que no sabían nada el uno del otro.

\- Muchacho, voy a empezar a pensar que te buscas los problemas.

Esta vez era Luke el que le estaba en la puerta, un rostro verdaderamente amigo por fin.

El sheriff entró y se acercó a la cama, alargó el brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y se encaminó al armario donde habían dejado su ropa ya seca de la noche anterior.

\- El médico dice que te da el alta, pero tienes que hacer reposo y descansar ese hombro para evitar mayores daño y una infección.

\- ¿Infección? El agua de esa zona está limpia.

\- No se trata del agua muchacho. Puede que tu hermana no te haya dado mucha información sobre lo que te ha pasado, pero tienes un bonito mordisco en el hombro y si no he oído mal a los médicos, dicen que no se parece a nada que hayan visto nunca.

\- ¿Un mordisco? - Alec recordaba bien el dolor, aunque no había podido ver lo que se lo había producido - ¿De que clase de animal?

\- No he logrado que me dijeran mucho por no ser familiar directo tuyo, pero soy buen poícia, así que les he escuchado decir que no tenía sentido, que parece una herida hecha por una dentadura muy parecida a la humana, pero que no lo es del todo.

La imagen de la criatura que había visto rondándole antes de perder el conocimiento, mientras escuchaba eso, le dio a entender que había sido eso lo que le había atacado. Pero si era lo bastant valiente para decir en voz alta lo que creía haber visto, seguramente lo meterían al ala de psiquiatría del hospital, así que decidió guardarse eso para si mismo, para investigarlo cuando estuviera un poco más recuperado.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

\- SI, por favor. ¿Alguien ha avisado a Esther?

\- Si, tranquilo, está de camino. Es horrible cuando pasan cosas así y estás fuera. Se me echó a llorar por el teléfono, dijo que cogía el primer avión y que ya haría el seminario el próximo semestre.

\- No quería molestarla tanto.

\- Eh, esa chica te quiere, aprovecha eso, que no es algo muy común estos días.

Alec sonrió. Desde luego se sentía agradecido por lo mucho que Esther se preocupaba por él y le cuidaba. Sabía que la chica le quería, que estaba enamorada de él y en cierto modo, eso era lo que más triste le ponía; porque aunque adoraba a esa chica y era feliz con ella, sabía que no sentía lo mismo que ella, no tanto, no de la manera en que debería.

Había decidido hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, pero con todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días con el extraño y ahora su ataque, parecía que el destino se había empeñado en no permitírselo.

\- Hey, Luke, una pregunta. - Dijo Alec mientras salían de la habitación. - ¿Has sabido algo del tipo que dije que me encontré en la carretera?

\- El tío desnudo que te despistó y te hizo salirte de la carretera y que luego igualmente desnudo te sacó de tu propio coche para salvarte la vida?

\- No me tomes el pelo.

\- No lo hago muchacho, pero no puedes negar, que es una historia curiosa cuanto menos. - Alec lo asesinó con la mirada. - No, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. ¿Por qué, ha vuelto a parecer delante de ti desnudo? Yo que ti, empezaría a plantarme que le gustas y se te insinúa de una forma muy directa.

Alec se aseguró de no decir nada al sheriff sobre su siguiente encuentro con el desconocido, ni como estaba casi seguro que había sido él quien, en una forma muy poco humana el que le había mandado al hospital y lo que más le preocupaba, el que le había salvado también la vida.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

\- No tranquilo, estoy bien, me la arreglaré.

El sheriff le dejó de nuevo en casa. Alec miró la barandilla que se había roto cuando había caído, alguien, Luke probablemente, la había reparado. Le dio las gracias y su amigo, simplemente asintió, no le gustaba tomarse los halagos por nada en concreto.

volvió repetirle que podía quedarse con él o podía ofrecerle una cama para un par de días, pero Alec se volvió a negar. No le dijo que quería quedarse solo a la espera de que el misterioso desconocido apareciera de nuevo.

Sabía que era peligroso. Si le había atacado él, podría volver a hacerlo y ahora apenas podría defenderse. Pero algo le decía que si había sido también quien le había sacado del agua, tal vez matarle no era su intención en realidad y tenía que volver a verle, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, que podía ser curiosidad, necesidad de entenderle, de saber quien o que era en realidad o simplemente por qué le había salvado al vida.

Así que se despidió de su amigo, sin antes prometerme que le llamaría antes de irse a dormir para decirle como estaba. No tenía idea de como hacer que el extraño apareciera de nuevo en su vida, pero por el momento parecía que eso era algo que ocurría solo, de nuevo, como si el destino estuviera dirigiendo su vida.

Por ello, decidió descansar y esperar a que las cosas ocurrieran por si solas. No tardó en quedare dormido, tanto por el dolor, ahora que las pastillas estaban dejando de hacer efecto, como por el cansancio de los últimos días y como la noche anterior, un ruido fuera de la casa fue lo que le despertó.

Abrió los ojos a duras penas, daría lo que fuera por seguir durmiendo, pero despertó de golpe al encontrarse la figura de su desconocido amigo delante de él, vestido esta vez, con la ropa que le había prestado Esther, pero mirándolo fijamente a un par de metros del sofá, sin parar de tararear esa musiquilla suya.

\- ¿Has venido a terminar el trabajo?

El tipo se abalanzó sobre él, lo aprisionó contra el sofá con ambas manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento, Alec supuso, que como todas las veces anteriores, no iba a lograr comunicarse con él. Solo que esta vez, después acercarse lo suficiente para olisquearle como si fuera un perro en busca de un rastro, lanzó lo que más pareció un gruñido que una palabra.

\- ¡Hermano!

*

Simon despertó por fin. Después de dos días inconsciente en aquella cama de hospital volvía en si. Desconocía lo que había pasado después del encuentro con aquella cosa en el barco. Si recordaba la música que había precedido al ataque y que estaba seguro le había acompañado durante todo el sueño.

Se sentía débil, le dolía el costado, pero varios días durmiendo habían sido suficientes para darle fuerzas y que pudiera ponerse ahora en pie. No le habían dejado zapatillas al lado de la cama, así que no esperaban verlo en pie rápidamente, pero aún así tenía, que levantarse. 

El suelo estaba frío y casi resbaladizo. Dar los primeros pasos fue casi como volver a aprender a caminar pero logró llegar hasta la puerta. 

Aquello no parecía un hospital en realidad, más bien una base militar o por lo menos un centro oculto del que nadie debía conocer su existencia. Sus instalaciones eran completamente asépticas, vacías excepto por los muebles y equipamientos necesarios.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había ninguna puerta cerrada, probablemente porque no esperaba a nadie moviéndose libremente por las instalaciones, así que mientras le dejaran, intentaría averiguar lo más posible.

se movió por varios pasillos, todos iguales y pronto sintió que estaba dando vueltas al mismo sitio una y otra vez. Pronto, sin embargo, se encontró delante de unas enormes puertas dobles. Tras ellas se escuchaba el sonido de agua, como si dieran directamente al mar, pero también se oía el ruido continuo de ordenadores funcionando.

Abrió y asomó la cabeza, en el peor de los casos podía decir que se había perdido buscando el baño. Pero no hubo problema, no había nadie allí, había pocas cosas en general, unos cuantos ordenadores y un enorme tanque de agua con alguien nadando dentro.

Se acercó, había algo extraño en aquella persona, en su forma de nadar, de bucear en realidad, aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo delante de la enorme estructura acuática. La criatura se acercó a él, se puso a su misma altura bajo el agua y apoyó las manos palmípedas sobre el cristal.

\- ¿Qué eres? - Dijo Simon en voz muy baja.

La criatura dejó salir unas cuantas burbujas de su nariz como si le estuviera contestando. Era guapo, muy del estilo que gustaba a Simon, no muy alto, aunque no era fácil medir eso con la cola, rasgos latinos, juvenil, cabello negro y ligeramente largo que ondulaba bajo el agua y unas pupilas negras enormes que lo observaban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Hablas mi idioma? Oh, espere, se que bajo el agua el sonido es diferente, a lo mejor no me entiendes porque mi voz suena rara. - Simon golpeó el cristal dos veces. - ¿Me oyes?

La criatura repitió el gesto y golpeó el cristal otras dos veces.

\- Bueno, al menos eres lo bastante inteligente como para comunicarte.

Volvió a repetir el gesto, golpeando esta vez cinco veces con un ritmo concreto y la criatura, que en otras circunstancias, llamaría sin problemas sirena, siempre y cuando las sirenas fueran reales, repitió el ritmo y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo para llamar la atención del muchacho.

Simon se echó reír y notó que le hacían daño los puntos de la herida en el abdomen.

\- ¿Tienes un nombre? - Se tocó el pecho. - Yo soy Simon.

De pronto, la criatura se detuvo, se puso tensa, golpeó el cristal para que Simon le hiciera caso y le hizo darse la vuelta. se acercaban dos soldados hablando entre ellos y que todavía no habían visto al intruso.

\- Gracias por el aviso. Te prometo que intentaré volver.

Tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar ser descubierto, no fue fácil porque la herida dolía, pero sabía que ser encontrado allí sería mucho peor.


	5. Dónde se esconde la verdad

Por muchas películas que hubiera visto, en las que el héroe siempre encontraba la forma de pelear contra el malo de turno; Alec sabía que con el brazo que no podía mover, lo cansado que estaba y teniendo delante a una criatura que no era una humana, que salía directamente de la fantasía más antigua y que había estado a punto de matarle en el agua, estaba seguro que no iba a poder defenderse si volvía a intentar hacerle daño o algo peor.

Pero entonces la criatura habló, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo o que entendiera una palabra humana, pero resultaba que si. No solo era inteligente, sino que encima aprendía rápido.

\- ¿Crees que soy tu hermano?

\- Hermano.

El tipo se acercó a su cama y Alec dio un respingo, imaginando que efectivamente decía atacarle, que pensaba haberle matado en el agua y ahora quería terminar el trabajo. Si se tratba de un depredador tan potente como había visto bajo el agua, no imaginaba nada que pudiera detenerle.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, no le atacó, simplemente se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si esperara una respuesta a esa palabra, respuesta que, por supuesto, Alec no tenía.

\- No soy tu hermano... y no creo que te dediques a pelearte con tus propios hermanos. ¿Es lo que tu gente hace? ¿Es como los juegos del hambre?

El tipo se llevó una mano al pecho y repitió de nuevo la palabra, luego se puso a olisquear alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. Otra vez la palabra y caminó hasta la ventana, señaló al agua y volvió a repetir la palabra por tercera vez, más alterado ahora. Volvió hasta la cama, se arrodillo frente a Alec y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Te aseguro que no se lo que me estás diciendo. Sería mucho más práctico si pudieras decirme alguna palabra más en mi idioma.

la mayor sorpresa cuando el extraño, como si verdaderamente comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, agarró su mano, se la puso en el pecho, "Hermano" otra vez y señaló al otro lado de la ventana, donde estaba el agua. La última vez que dijo aquella única palabra que conocía, sonó tan triste y tan llena de desolación, que pese a no saber si era algo normal en aquellas criaturas, Alec pensó que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Estás buscando a tu hermano?

\- Hermano.

\- ¿Y creías que yo tenía algo que ver con tu hermano desaparecido? ¿Por eso me has atacado?

\- Te ha atacado por las sirenas son depredadores natos en el agua.

Alec pensó que el destino se había empeñado en matarlo de un infarto. Volvió a dar un respingo con la nueva voz, que por otro lado conocía perfectamente. Dado que no se esperaba encontrarse a su hermana allí, la sorpresa fue mayor.

El desconocido también se dio la vuelta, se puso en pie y pareció que se colocaba entre Alexandra y Alec, como si de alguna forma le estuviera defendiendo de ella.

-¿Que haces aquí Lexa?

Alexandra levantó las manos para mostrar que no llevaba ningún arma y que no era una amenaza para ninguno de los dos; para sorpresa de su Alec, no le estaba prestando atención a él, sino al extraño habitante del mar que se había colado en su casa.

\- Estás asustado, lo se, lo entiendo. Estás buscando a tu hermano, pero te puedo asegurar que Alec, mi hermano, no sabe nada. Tampoco sabe lo peligroso que eres en el agua. Hermanito, - Dijo mirando más allá del desconocido. - Tenemos que hablar.

\- No me digas, menuda sorpresa.

\- Pero ahora no te pongas nervioso y no levantes la voz, estas criaturas son muy volátiles y un grito o un mal gesto, podría hacer que reaccione mal.

\- No creo que mucho peor que cuando casi me arrancó el cuello debajo del agua.

Alexandra se acercó y extendió la mano hacia el desconocido.

\- Eso es porque el agua son depredadores implacables, más que el más fiero de los tiburones. En el agua eres su presa, comida fácil. - Acarició la mejilla del tipo y desde atrás, Alec vio que relajaba la espalda y casi creyó escuchar que ronroneaba como un gato. - Hacía mucho que ninguna de estas hermosas criaturas salía a tierra, no después de la masacre sufrida hace dos siglos.

\- ¿Dos siglos?

\- Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar. Pero ahora mismo, voy a intentar hacerle entender a tu huésped que podemos ayudarle a encontrar a su hermano y que no somos los malos. 

\- ¿Hermano?

\- No se donde está exactamente tu hermano, quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo. Imagino que tendrás hambre. ¿Alec, tú tienes hambre? 

\- Sinceramente es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo, pero tengo curiosidad por saber que le vas a preparar a nuestro amigo. ¿Crees que le gustará el pescado al horno?

Alexandra lo asesinó con la mirada, era el gesto que más conocía de su hermana, casi más que una sonrisa. Ella siempre había sido la fuerte, la segura de si misma, la que había gustado a su padre y la que había decidido seguir sus pasos en política. Por eso, todavía no podía creerse que estuviera allí, que pareciera otra persona completamente distinta, incluso por la ropa que llevaba y que supiera tanto sobre sirenas.

Vestía un vaquero ajustado y una camiseta, lejos de los típicos trajes de joven política responsable. tenía el pelo suelto cayendo sobre los hombros y que enmarcaba perfectamente sus ojos azules, los mismos que tenía Alec. Además estaba sonriendo y hablaba tranquila, como si no tuviera prisa. Casi podía decir que esa no era su hermana, que alguien la había cambiado, aunque lo cierto era que siempre había esperado tener a su hermana así, preocupada por él, con sus mismos intereses.

\- Ven, tengo comida. - Alexandra hizo el gesto de comer para que el desconocido lo entendiera. - ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?

El tipo repitió el gesto, llevándose la mano a la boca y caminó hacia Alexandra. Se volvió hacia Alec y le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Me estás esperando?

El extraño asintió.

\- Creo que quiere que vengas a comer con nosotros. Parece que después de intentar matarte, te ha cogido cariño.

\- Se lo agradezco, de verdad, pero ni siquiera se como se llama y no me siento muy tranquilo dándole la espalda sin saber si me va a intentar matar o sin conocer su nombre.

\- Oh, es verdad. - Alexandra, como si fuera lo más normal que hacía todos los días, retomó su rudimentaria conversación con el extraño. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se presentó. - Soy Alexandra, pero puedes llamarme Lexa y él es mi hermano, Alec. - Añadió señalándolo a él. - Lexa y Alec. ¿Y tú?

se lo pensó, como si estuviera traduciendo mentalmente lo que había oído. Se llevó también la mano al pecho y dijo lo que pareció ser una larga palabra sin sentido, al menos, para los humanos. 

Los dos hermanos se miraron, sonrieron y después del incómodo momento de no entender lo que había dicho Alec, carraspeó y aclaró la garganta.

\- He entendido algo parecido a Magnus ¿Podemos llamarte Magnus?

\- Magnus.

El desconocido en cuestión movió la cabeza arriba y abajo en lo que parecía un gesto afirmativo e incluso sonrió, aunque Alec no estaba muy seguro de si el gesto era una sonrisa como los humanos entendían la sonrisa, pero lo aceptó igualmente, ya su vida se había vuelto demasiado rara en cuestión de dos días como para preocuparse por algo así.

\- Muy bien, - Dijo Alexandra toda contenta. - Ahora que nos conocemos todos y todos tenemos nombre, creo que es un buen momento para trasladarnos a mi casa, comer algo juntos y explicarte algunas cosas.

*

Simon regresó a su habitación sin ser visto, aunque si no hubiera sido por el aviso que le había dado aquella criatura, los soldados le habrían encontrado y eso, sin duda le habría metido en problemas.

Se metió en la cama; si bien era cierto que estaba dolorido y cansado por moverse cuando tenía una herida fresca en el costado, logró regresar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se tumbó y trató de dormir, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella criatura.

Sabía lo que era una sirena, había visto La Sirenita de niño unas cuantas veces y había leído reportajes en los que explicaba lo que realmente era una sirena y lo que los antiguos marineros habían creído ver.

Obviamente jamás habría esperado descubrir que esas criaturas eran reales, que existían de verdad, que una de ellas le había herido y que una de ellas se encontraba en el mismo complejo donde lo habían llevado a él después de haber sido herido.

Se preguntó si la extraña obsesión que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, era algún tipo de magia, se preguntó si las sirenas eran mágicas, si realmente su canto tenía el efecto que había oído siempre, se imagino donde podían vivir, que comían, como se comportaban en su día a día o si él era el primer humano que veía aquella criatura.

Pronto sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle con todas las dudas surgidas en pocos segundos, así que decidió dormir.

En algún momento de la noche, o del día, dentro de aquel complejo había pedidos la noción del tiempo, una musica dentro de su cabeza le despertó.

Era un hermoso canto proveniente de ninguna parte, que más estaba precisamente, dentro de su cabeza.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Obviamente estaba solo en la habitación y el silencio más inquietante, casi, dominaba todo a su alrededor. Excepto por esa música que le llamaba.

Era difícil de explicar, no era un canto como podía ser una canción cantada, era una letanía, un conjunto de so dos que hacian la voz, masculina especialmente hermosa y atrayente.

Se levantó, le habían dado una buena dosis de analgésicos para el dolor, así que la herida del costado no era una gran molestia.

Caminó hasta salir de de la habitación y siguió haciéndolo sin dirección exacta y sin miedo a ser descubierto por pasillos, cogiendo el ascensor y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba de vuelta frente a las grandes puertas de las que había salido corriendo unas horas antes.

Esta vez las abrió sin miedo, sabía lo que iba a encontrar, el gran tanque de agua y la criatura acuática, medio humana dentro.

En ese momento no se preocupó y no lo haría hasta un buen rato más tarde, si había vigilancia o si supondrá un problema para él que lo encontraran allí. Simplemente quería y necesitaba estar allí dentro.

Esta vez la sala estaba perfect mar te iluminada como si alguien hubiera salido con prisas y se hubieran olvidado de apagar la luz.

Esperó un momento para escuchar por si oía voces o pasos, pero a parte de las luces no había señales de más vida que la criatura en el agua.

Se acercó de nuevo, más tranquilo está vez, pero con el pensamiento de que tal vez la otra vez había visto mal, que tal vez se trataba de una persona, o de un extraño animal que asemejaba a un ser humano pero en realidad no lo era.

Pero no, no estaba equivocado la primera vez, no había visto mal y aparentemente, no estaba loco.

La criatura, a la que ahora estaba casi seguro de poder llamar sirena, aunque su mente racional supiera que eso no era posible porque las sirenas no existían, se puso a su altura y apoyó su mano palmípeda sobre el cristal.

\- ¿Entiendes mi idioma? Aunque lo entiendas, con el agua y el cristal suena todo distorsionado y no pillaría a una palabra de lo que te digo.

El canto en su cabeza se hizo algo más agudo y penetrante, hasta casi resultar molesto.

\- ¿Significa eso que me comprendes?

Una octava más alta y Simon gimió, levantó la mano y esperó que la criatura comprendiera que le estaba haciendo y le pedía que parara.

El silencio se hizl en el interior de su cabeza y la criatura le miraba con curiosidad.

\- Gracias, mucho mejor así. Entonces me entiendes. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? ¿Te tienen ahí dentro contra tu voluntad? Bueno, imagino que pudiendo ser libre en el océano no estás ahí por gusto.

Está vez la criatura no hizo ningún sonido, solamente se lo quedó mirando, como si la respuesta fuera algo tan sencillo que no merecía la pena decir nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Es mi primera vez teniendo una conversación con alguien no humano, aunque conversación sea demasiado concreto ya que por el momenrl tu no más di ji nada a mi.

"Libérame."

Simon casi gritó al escuchar la voz en su cabeza. Porque una cosa era la música y el tarareo y otra que al quien tomada el control de su cabeza y le hablara de verdad.

\- Vale, ahora es cuando me estoy volviendo loco.

"No estás loco. Puedo leer tus pensamientos y contestar porque es lo que hace mi gente para hablar bajo el agua."

\- Así que esta es tu forma de conversar.

"Puedes hablar con tu mente si quieres, lo escucho igual. Es una de las cosas buenas que tiene ser príncipe."

"Menuda suerte la mía, descubro que existen las sirenas conociendo a un príncipe. ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí?"

"Tengo un plan pero necesitaba la ayuda de un humano."

*

Aquella fue la noche más extraña que Alec había vivido jamás. No solo era raro estar cenando en le apartamento de su hermana, que no pisaba desde hacía más de un año, no solo estaban cenando con una sirena o tritón o como quisieran llamarse ellos a si mismos y tampoco era tener un brazo pegado al cuerpo después de que dicha sirena hubiera estado a punto de matarle en el agua.

Nada de eso era tan extraño como lo raro que se sentía desde lo ocurrido. Era complicado definir como se sentía hasta para si mismo. Parecía que estaba incubando un resfriado, una gripe incluso; notaba la cabeza pesada, el cuerpo dolorido y le costaba pensar con claridad.

Obviamente no le dijo nada a su hermana, con el tiempo pasado había perdido esa complicidad con Alexandra, como para preocuparla por algo, que seguramente no era nada importante, mas que un catarro o unas defensas bajas por haber pasado todo aquel rato en el agua.

Decidió que era mejor cenar primero, tal vez tomando un buen plato, Alexandra era una estupenda cocinera y relajándose un poco mientras escuchaba como ella le ponía al día de todo lo que realmente sabía sobre las sirenas, sería fácil recuperarse.

Además, claro estaba Magnus. Era extraño darle un nombre a una criatura no humana, que parecía una persona como en la tierra y que convertía sus piernas en cola en el agua, una criatura extremadamente inteligente según parecía, que apenas sabía hablar y que devoraba el pescado crudo como si disfrutara después de haberlo matado.

Magnus no hizo el más mínimo sonido mientras el coche de Alexandra los llevaba a su apartamento. Miraba a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que observaba una ciudad, los otros vehículos, las farolas, los escaparates, las personas que caminaba, todo parecía tan nuevo para él como lo sería para un niño de dos años.

Alec lo miró, pensando que tal vez se trataba de una alucinación, tal vez al caer al agua se había golpeado la cabeza y todavía estaba soñando, que aquella criatura no era real y que el extraño de la carretera simplemente era un perturbado que se había quedado en su retina. Pero ahí siguió todo el rato, cuando llegaron a su destino, cuando entraron en el apartamento y cuando Alexandra preparó la cena.

Parecía tan tranquilo, tan humano casi; seguramente comer tenía en él el mismo efecto que en cualquier persona o animal, así que, aprovechó el momento de paz, para averiguar que era lo que su hermana tenía que ver con aquella criatura o con las sirenas en general.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme en ascuas mucho más tiempo?

Magnus levantó la cabeza, con lo que quedaba de una dorada todavía entre las manos y se lo quedó mirando, como si hubiera dado por aludido. Alec se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta que sus ojos tomaban un color ambarino, que cambiaba como si de un mar en movimiento se tratara.

Al ver que no pasaba nada más y que Alec no le decía nada, regresó a su pescado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

\- ¿Que es lo que quiero saber? Dímelo tú, porque eres tú la que resulta que eres la experta en sirenas.

Alexandra sonrió, como un niño al que habían pillado haciendo algo malo o el que se levanta durante la noche de Navidad para ver la llegada de Papa Noel y sus padres le sorprenden.

\- Lo se, lo siento, no podía decirte nada porque ya es bastante peligroso para toda nuestra familia que yo guarde este secreto. no quería meter a mi hermano pequeño en esto también.

\- Tal y como lo dices suena como si fueras parte de una secta o algo así. 

\- Algo así. - Alec casi se atragantó con la cerveza que había comenzado a beber. - No hacemos rituales satánicos ni nada parecido. Pero si que es cierto que somos un grupo cerrado y tenemos mucho cuidado de que nadie nos descubra. Ya pasó una vez y te aseguro que las consecuencias fueron terribles.

\- Lexa, ¿de que estás hablando?

Su hermana se levantó de la mesa y desapareció del comedor un momento. Alec no se sentía cómodo a solas con Magnus, con todo lo que había pasado, pero por fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Alexandra regresara, con un pesado libro en las manos, que dejó frente a él.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Son todas les respuestas que necesitas escritas por todos los miembros de nuestra familia, que como yo somos los guardianes del secreto de las sirenas. - Alec la miró a ella, luego al libro y como si pensara que fuera a quemarle en la manos, lo abrió con cuidado. - La historia que hemos podido recoger en el libro se remonta a la época del May Flower, cuando nuestros primeros antepasados se encontraron con estas hermosas criaturas. Al principio todo fue bien, la relación entre ambas especies era buena, ellos nos traían comida y nosotros los protegíamos de los depredadores de la costa. 

Alec fue mirando las ilustraciones, en las que también Magnus se había quedado prendado al terminar el pescado, el inglés al menos en las primeras cientos de páginas era bastante antiguo y complicado de seguir, así que se dejó guiar por las palabras de su hermano y los dibujos que veía.

\- Al principio, durante los primeros cien años más o menos, la relación fue perfecta. Pero ya sabemos como son los humanos, siempre quieren más, quieren ser los fuertes, los superiores y no podían permitir que hubiera una especie tan poderosa como ellos en la zona.

Alec no necesitó que su hermana le diera muchas explicaciones cuando se encontró con las siguientes imágenes, eso era suficiente, con las ilustraciones en las que los humanos mataban y acababan con todas las sirenas que se encontraba a su alrededor. 

También Magnus entendió lo que aparecía en las imágenes y aunque no era capaz de comunicarse apenas con un lenguaje humano, si que lanzó un largo gruñido, que sonaba bastante amenazante hacia el libro.

\- Tras las primeras matanzas que casi acabaron con la comunidad completa de sirenas algunos humano decidieron unirse para protegerla, así cada generación de los habitantes primigenios de esta zona juntó a gente capaz y dispuesta para proteger a las sirenas del ojo humano.

\- Y en esta generación te ha tocado a ti.

\- No me ha tocado. desde niña llevo entrenando y aprendiendo para ser la nueva protectora. Es todo un privilegio para mi.

En cuestión de unos segundos se acumularon tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Alec que no fue capaz de decir nada.

Ahora resultaba que la joven y correcta política que era su hermana, era la siguiente generación de protectoras de sirenas.... sabía sobre sirenas, conocía toda su historia y no le había dicho nunca nada. Según decía había pasado toda su adolescencia preparándose, estudiando y no le había dicho nada.

Por un lado se sentía traicionado, herido y dejado a un lado por su propia hermana, pero al mismo tiempo también entendía que todo lo había hecho para protegerle a él, para que no acabara metido en problemas.

\- Las sirenas son las criaturas más increíbles que he descubierto en mi vida, pero hay que tener cuidado con ellas, sus poderes son temibles, cuando quieren, imparables y pueden obligarte a hacer lo que ellas quieran sin que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Por no hablar de su destreza asesina en el mar.

\- Esa ya la he conocido y ahora tendré cuidado. - Miró de refilón a Magnus, pero ahora la sirena escondida en cuerpo de ser humano, estaba más entretenido con las cosas que había encima de la mesa, los cubiertos, platos sucios, los vasos. Todo para él era nuevo, fascinante. - ¿Y que hacemos ahora con él?

\- Nos ha pedido para encontrar a su hermano. Tendremos que ayudarle.

\- Si, pero ¿cómo?

Nada más decir aquello, una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Alec. Magnus, una sirena, estaba buscando a su hermano desaparecido y el propio Magnus había aparecido casi al mismo tiempo que el ataque del barco de Jace. Simon había salido herido y Jace y los demás recordaban haber visto una criatura extraña.

Simon había desaparecido, decían que se lo habían llevado. ¿Y si quien se hubiera llevado a su amigo también se había llevado a la otra criatura? ¿Y si es criatura desconocida era a quien Magnus llamaba hermano?

Le dijo rápidamente toda esa reflexión a Alexandra, bajo la atenta mirada de Magnus, empezaba a pensar que la criatura aprendía el lenguaje humano y a comunicarse a cada segundo que les escuchaba decir algo.

\- Entonces tenemos que hablar con Jace.

\- Querrás decir que tienes que hablar con Jace, en cuanto me vea aparecer se va a enfadar, no me soporta.

\- No digas tonterías hermanito. Jace... Jace ha pasado por mucho últimamente. - Le estaba ocultando algo, Alec lo notaba, pero con todo lo que le había contado, no estaba preparado para más sorpresas, así que no preguntó. - Necesitaba de su mejor amigo, pero no estabas allí y creyó que le habías abandonado.

\- Has estado hablando con él ¿verdad?

Alec se puso en pie, necesitaba tomar algo beber, sino podía un shot de whiskey o cualquier otra fuerte, por lo menos una cerveza. Sin embargo, apenas pudo dar un paso hacia la cocina, sin notar que se mareaba, que se encontraba repentinamente mal, peor de lo que había estado cuando le habían dado el alta del hospital aquella mañana.

Alexandra se acercó le sujetó del brazo.

\- ¿Alec?

\- Estoy bien.

\- No me mientas, no puedes mentir a tu hermana mayor, además tienes un aspecto horrible de repente.

Magnus también se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura y protestar no sirvió de nada, primero porque no lo intentó con bastante insistencia y luego porque en realidad una parte de él se sintió rápidamente mejor al sentir el contacto de la sirena contra su cuerpo.

Alexandra se fiaba de él o por lo menos sabía como iba a actuar, así que dejó que cogiera a su hermano y que apoyara un mano sobre la frente de su hermano. cerró los ojos y el cántico que ya había escuchado Alec antes ya, se hizo más fuerte, más rotundo y poco a poco fue ocupando toda la habitación, hasta que el muchacho no pudo ver, ni sentir nada más que la presencia de la sirena y escuchar esa voz que aunque provenía de Magnus parecía ocupar toda la habitación.

\- No me siento... muy... bien.

\- Alec... duerme.

Definitivamente Magnus aprendía mucho más rápido de lo que Alec habría jamás imaginado y si no fuera porque sus palabras fueron más efectivas que un potente truco de hipnotismo, Alec podría haber logrado permanecer un poco más despierto y hubiera sido capaz de pensar en ello.

Pero no fue así, dos segundos más de contacto con la mano de Magnus y estaba fuera de combate, inconsciente, caído en los brazos de la criatura.

\- ¿Era necesario algo tan drástico?

"Su cuerpo no hubiera aguantado mucho más tiempo con mi veneno dentro. Estaba a punto de colapsar." Alexandra asintió ante las palabras mentales de Magnus. "Sabes tan bien como yo, que no hubiera sido tan inconsciente, yo no le habría atacado."

\- Lo se, no es culpa tuya. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Eres peligroso en el agua y eres peligros cerca de Alec, me sorprende lo mucho que estás logrado contenerte.

"No es nada fácil te lo aseguro y más difícil todavía es mantenerme en silencio y hacerme el tonto delante de tu hermano."

\- Ven, túmbale en mi cama. Está herido, ha pasado por mucho en dos días, necesita procesar el hecho de que tu eres real, de que yo soy quien soy... no podemos contarle todo ahora. Déjale descansar esta noche o el tiempo que necesite y cuando se encuentre mejor, le pondremos al día.

"Tu mandas, tu eres su hermana."


	6. Descubriendo Quien sou

"No está preparado"

La voz de Magnus sonaba con fuerza dentro de la mente de Alexandra. Casi había perdido la costumbre de la, conversación mental, así que le contestó en alta voz.

\- desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo para enseñarle y para hacerle ver como es el mundo en realidad. Pero ya han venido a por vosotros y eso reduce el tiempo considerablemente.

"He visto pescados fritos que duran más que él."

\- No seas tan pesimista. Mi hermano es un chico fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Mira donde está. Mi padre quería verlo en política y él trabaja en un refugio para animales acuáticos en recuperación. Digamos que no ha ido mal.

"Lo desconoce todo. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco?"

\- Veintidós.

"Eso es un gran retraso para su educación y mucho más grande ahí pasa su adaptación. Si le encuentran ahora, lo tratarán como uno de vosotros, si descubren la verdad, tendrá suerte si lo matan."

Alec descansaba en la cama de su hermana y hacia ya horas que dormía. Ni siquiera con Magnus y ella hablando a su alrededor habkaxdsdo muestras de despertar.

\- Has sido muy bestia a la hora de hacerle dormir. No hacia falta tanto tiempo, ahora estamos perdiendo unas horas necesarias para que no den con él y no esté preparado. 

"Despertará pronto, lo puedo sentir." 

\- Espero que tengas razón porque se trata de mi hermano pequeño, pero además...   
\- Lexa... 

Alexandra se volvió hacia la cama. Alec la miraba perplejo. Obviamente no sabía como había llegado ahí, ni lo que había pasado, ni porque su hermana hablaba con tanta naturalidad con Magnus el extraño que había intentado matarlo y que había resultado ser un tritón, sirena o como quisiera llamarse. 

\- Me has dado un buen susto.   
\- Si, si, no me intentes despistar. ¿Qué está pasando? 

Alexandra miró a Magnus. Había sacrificado gran parte de su vida para proteger a las criaturas como él y hasta esa misma semana tan sólo las había visto de lejos. No había tenido contacto con una sola sirena. 

Empezaba a estar cansada de tanto secreto, de los mensajes recibidos en la playa, de tener que aprender un lenguaje que ni siquiera se parecía a ninguno conocido por el ser humano, solo porque las sirenas no querían mezclarse, con las personas. 

Ahora estaba poniendo en peligro a su propio hermano sin contarle la verdad, sin hablarle sobre los peligros a los que podía enfrentarse si Le encontraban. 

No volvería a hacerlo, no su Magnus no era sincero con Alec de una vez. Esta era su guerra, una guerra de sirenas y tritones contra los humanos que les habían lastimado trescientos años antes. 

\- Alec se merece saber.   
\- ¿Saber el qué? 

El muchacho se incorporó. Estaba cansado, no había hecho nada en horas, pero aún así, se sentía como si estuviera pasando por un gripe horrible. 

Mareado y con ganas de vomitar, logró quedarse sentado en la cama, sin apartar la mirada de aquel desconocido, como si su hermana no estuviera allí. 

\- ¿Saber el qué? 

"Primero necesitas beber algo y comer." 

\- Estoy escuchando tus pensamientos... Me estás hablando mentalmente y crees que estoy pensando en comer o beber algo. - Alec se echó a reír, de mala gana, con la, sensación de que alguien se estaba burlando de él. - Lo cierto es que, con lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días, podría beberme una botella entera de whiskey para ver si, borracho, entiendo algo más. Pero no, prefiero no beber y que me cuentes de una, vez porque parece que estás jugando conmigo como si fuera una marioneta. 

Alexandra sonrió también, aunque su gesto era orgulloso, el gesto de una hermana mayor que veía despertar a su hermano menor de un sueño demasiado largo, en el que nunca había estado de acuerdo en dejarlo dormir. 

Pero no dijo nada. Estaba convencida de que era Magnus o alguien de su especie quien debía contarle a Alec o a cualquier otro ser humano la verdad que había quedado siempre escondida. El peso de proteger todo aquello era demasiado grande como para mantenerlo ella sola. 

"Será una historia larga." - Alec asintió sin expresar más sentimientos o emociones, simplemente esperando las respuestas que necesitaba. "Y no creo que te guste oír como de comportaron tus antepasados con los míos." 

\- Se que el hombre blanco ha hecho siempre lo mismo con los que eran diferentes a él. Así que cualquier cosa, que me digas no me va a coger por sorpresa. 

"Muy bien. Entonces para hacer la versión más resumida posible, debes saber que los humanos conocen la existencia de las sirenas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue hasta la llegada de los que tu llamas hombres blancos, a estas zonas, que no se desató el gran desastre para mi gente. 

Tus antepasados, aquellos que desarrollaron las leyendas de la sirena que vivió aquí, que se enamoró de un humano y que luego o hiz enloquecer tras su marcha, ocultaron tras esa historia, la verdad sobre la, casi e terminación de mi gente. 

Fue una masacre terrible. Las sirenas nunca han contado con más armas que nuestra propia fuerza, mientras que cuando llegaron aquí, los humanos trajeron armas, fusiles, fuego y objetos terribles que resultaban mortales para nosotros sin las sirenas saberlo. 

El humano quería el poder, nosotros, ingenuos entonces, quisimos enseñarle todo lo que sabíamos para hacerlo mejor. Pero como siempre ha ocurrido con el ser humano, su respuesta fue no entendernos e inciso tomarnos como criaturas malignas y que debía aniquilar."

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por escuchad la, voz del tritón en su inteoir, pero Alec quería escucharlo todo, conocer toda la historia y saber todo posible sobre esas criaturas. 

Así que no dijo nada y mantuvo la atención en las palabras mentales del tritón. 

Sin embargo, mientras iba escuchando, se fue dando cuenta que Magnus hablaba, como si hubiera estado allí, como si le estuviera contando recuerdos en lugar de la huso tira que va pasando de generación en generación.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - Preguntó finalmente. 

"¿Es esa pregunta educada entre los humanos o suena igual de mal que para nosotros?" 

\- Oh, perdona. No pretendía ser grosero, es solo que haciendo un par de cuentas...  
\- No seas malo, Magnus. - Dijo Alexandra con una, sonrisa malvada. - Alec no es ese tipo de persona.

"Lo se, pero siempre me gusta ver la cara que se le queda a los humanos, cuando me hago el ofendido. Soy un, tritón joven, estoy cerca de cumplir los trescientos cincuenta años, pero puedo vivir fácilmente...

\- No se, si quiero saberlo.

"Tu has preguntado. Pero lo cierto es que no se cual es la edad máxima a la que puede llegar un tritón. Pero eso no es impórtate ahora." 

\- Bueno, tal vez no sea importante para ti saber que vuestra especie puede ser básicamente inmortal. 

"Yo solo digo que tienes muchas cosas por aprender y nuestra edad y longevidad no es lo que mejor te ayudará a salvar la vida."

Alec se puso pálido al escuchar aquello. No es que hasta ese momento se hubiera tomado a broma todo lo que le estaba contando, pero no esperaba que su vida estuviera más en peligro de lo que lo estaba después del asalto, del tritón. 

\- ¿Salvar mi vida? No, sabía que estuviera bajo ningún tipo de peligro. 

De puso en pie casi de un salto. El mareo de un momento antes había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Ahora estaba despierto, completamente despierto. 

Se puso a caminar por la habitación, estaba nervioso, no era para menos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en dos días y nadie estaba dando tiempo a procesarlo. 

\- Alec.  
\- No, no. No me vengas con tus "Alec", Lexa. Me estás diciendo que existen las sirenas, me estáis diciendo que estoy en peligro. ¿Quiere alguien matarme? ¿Quiere alguien matarme por haber conocido una sirena? Que vengan, les diré que esa sirena es la, que ha intentado matarme primero a mi. 

Entonces volvió a pasar, habían pasado horas, pero recordaba perfectamente esa sensación de repentina tranquilidad que provocaba la mano de Magnus sobre su frente y hombro. 

Intentó alejarse, aunque no fue lo bastante convivente o determinado. No podía moverse apenas, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con normalidad. 

Miró a su alrededor, Lexa parecía mucho más lejos ahora y eso que no se había movido. Magnis tampoco se había movido pero su presencia ahora parecía mucho más grande, más imponente de lo que lo había visto hasta ese momento, ya fuera como humano o como sirena. Simplemente ere mucho más de lo que Alec podía definir o procesar mentalmente. 

\- ¿Qué me ha hecho? - Gimió manteniéndose en pie a duras penas.   
\- Todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre ellos, pero creo que Magnus ha decidido enseñarte su verdadera forma, no la física, sino la... Criatura centenaria.   
\- ¿Es ahora cuando puedo decir que no entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo? 

Lexa se echó a reír, también Magnus lo hizo, a su manera, no con una carcajada, no con una sonrisa como los humanos. Simplemente los dos hermanos sabían que estaba con gesto sonriente. 

"Te lo he dicho, es largo y complicado de explicar, pero mucho más entender. Pero para darte el tiempo que necesitas, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren."

Alec tenía muchas cosas que decir, mucho por lo que protestar y quejarse. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada, antes de que Magnus se pusiera alerta, como lo haría un león notando en peligro o lo que más preocupaba a Alec, como un león atemorizado por el peligro que se aproximaba. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguien se acerca verdad? - Preguntó Alexandra demasiado tranquila para que Alec estuviera tranquilo.   
\- ¿Alguien viene? 

Magnus asintió y se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio. Miró fuera y por un segundo se quedó quieto, estatico. 

"Humanos." 

\- Menos mal. Sólo faltaba que fuera algo no humano. - Rio Alec nervioso.   
\- ¿Cuantos? 

"Demasiados para que yo, solo pueda detenerlos y mucho menos fuere del agua. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. No me están buscando a mi, saben de ti." 

Salir del apartamento fue sencillo. Por un lado estaba la anticipación que les daba el sexto sentido de Magnus, por otro, tal y como dijo el tritón, quienes se aproximaban parecían tener miedo a la presencia de alguno de ellos.

Alec sabía que él no era precisamente el que asustaría a nadie, así que se preguntó que era lo que alguien como Magnus podía hacer cuando estuviera verdaderamente enfadado. 

Dejaron el piso, el bloque, cogieron el coche y Alexandra se puso a conducir sin hablar durante un buen rato, el suficiente para alejarse de allí y que todos comenzaran a sentirse tranquilos. 

Ningino dijo donde ir, Alexandra simplemente fue condiciendo con su hermano sentado a su lado y Magnus detrás. 

Alec levantó la mirada para observar al tritón por el espejo retrovisor y de pronto se encontró con los ojos dorados de la criatura fijos en él, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo, capturarlo, atraerlo o simplemente para alejar de su mente todo por lo que estaba pasando. 

Pronto, Alec dejó de ser consciente del tiempo que pasaba. Tal vez Alexandra llevaba condiciendo un minuto o varias horas, poco le importaba en ese momento mientras miraba a Magnus a los ojos, incluso a través del espejo. 

Tampoco dijo nada ni se opuso cuando Magnus acercó el cuerpo hacia los dos asientos delanteros y deslizó una mano desde la espalda de Alec hacia su pecho. 

Tan sólo respiró profundamente como si un embriagador perfume se estuviera apoderando de él y apoyó la cabeza sobre la ventanilla. 

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, mareado. 

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentirlo?" 

\- ¿Qué es lo que debería sentir?   
\- ¿Sentir el qué?   
\- ¿No puedes escucharle? 

"Te estoy hablando solo a ti. Alec, eres mucho más especial que tu hermana o cualquiera de los otros seres humanos que te rodean. No sabes quien eres porque tu familia, a excepción de Lexa han olvidado de donde venís y han preferido creer la gran mentira. Pero tu puedes sentirlo, se, que tu eres diferente, tu corazón me lo dice y el corazón no miente."

\- No me... No me siento bien.   
\- Alec, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres que pare?

"No será necesario detenerse. Lo que está ocurriendo a tu hermano es completamente normal... Debería haberle ocurrido antes, mucho antes en realidad. Así que ahora está sintiendo todo de golpe."

\- ¿Me habéis drogado verdad? - Alexandra lo miro sin dejar de fijarse en la carretera que tenía delante, después de todo seguía siendo una hermana mayor preocupada. - Empiezo a ver cosas, eso solo pasa, cuando tomas alguna sustancia o cuando estás enfermo... Oh dios, Lexa estoy enfermo y me has metido en un tratamiento de esos experimentales que tu conoces. 

Alexandra alargó la mano para frotar la pierna de su hermano y sonrió cariñosamente. 

\- No, se de lo que estás hablando. No se lo que estás viendo o sintiendo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver te lo prometo. 

"Dime lo que ves, creo que podría ayudarte a traducirlo."

\- Entonces has sido tú... Me has embrujado para que vea esa maldita película de muerte y... ¿Por qué debo ver sirenas muertas? ¿Por qué humanos asesinos? Quiero que pare, por favor, Magnus haz que pare. 

"Yo solo, soy el que te ha abierto los ojos. No el que provoca los recuerdos que ya están en tus venas. Eres hijo de asesinos pero también eres el último hijo de los protectores."

\- No entiendo nada, yo solo quería ayudar a animales marinos en apuros no...

"Exacto, quierws ayudar al mar y nosotros, sirenas y tritones somos sus hijos más evolucionados."

\- Haz que pare. Por favor, haz que... 

Alec no pudo terminar la frase, aunque algo le decía que sus plegarias no, servirían de nada. 

Pero dio igual, el, golpe del otro coche llegó antes y con ese primero, casi los echaron de la carretera. Por fortuna, Alexandra era una excelente conductora y logró mantener el control. 

Con el segundo, procedente de un vehículo negro enorme que antes no habían visto, Alexandra tuvo que dar un fuerte volantazo para tomar la curva que tenía delante. 

Magnus protestó en su mente pero logró no distraerse con eso y seguir conduciendo, no podía permitir que quien les estuviera persiguiendo lograra echarlos a un lado. 

Sin embargo, por mucho que estaba segura de poder superar a ese cuatro por cuatro, no lo logró cuando un camión se les echó encima. Para ese momento, era ser arrollados o rezar para evitar un árbol de frente


	7. Hijo del agua

Alec despertó con el sonido de la brisa del mar, de las olas y con el olor agua limpia. Todavía tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos, porque la cabeza le estaba matando, como una fila de martillos, golpeando uno detrás de otro.

Tenía la garganta seca, sentía que había pasado días sin probar gota de agua y las extremidades apenas le respondían.

Intentó girarse, mala idea. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, sentía que se mareaba y venían unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Finalmente, el canto del primer pajaro de la mañana y un rayo de sol le obligaron a abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando, a un lado el final de un bosque conocía bien porque había pasado tardes enteras recorriéndolo de niño, al otro, la playa donde había aprendido a hacer castillos de arena y luego a nadar.

Se incorporó levemente, no, quería perder el poco equilibro con el que contaba y sonrió ante un paisaje que le traía a la memoria los por meros recuerdos de su vida, todos ellos bonitos y felices.

\- ¿Cómo sientes el cuello?

Se volvió al escuchar la voz. Su dueño no estaba lejos y lo reconoció sin problemas. Magnus estaba apoyado sobre unas rocas, los brazos cruzados y lo que Alec podía ver, desnudo de cintura para arriba.

\- Entonces, sabes hablar mi idioma. ¿A qué ha venido eso de hablar mentalmente? ¿Era impresionarme?  
\- Tus palabras son ciertas e incorrectas al mismo tiempo  
\- Y las tuyas parecen galimatías.

Alec cometió entonces el error de intentar ponerse en pie y también comprendió el motivo por el que Magnus le había preguntado por su cuello.

Apenas podía moverlo, debía haberse llevado un golpe en las cervicales, aunque no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido antes de despertar.

\- Acabas de despertar de un terrible trauma, es normal que no te hayas dado cuenta.  
\- ¿Darme cuenta de que? No me lo pongas tan difícil.

Magnus sonrió e hizo un gesto con la, cabeza para que el muchacho se fijara bien en él.

Alec necesitó todavía un momento para entender que era lo que parecía tan fácil para Magnus y él no llegaba a entender, pero cuando lo vio ahogó un grito, abrió los ojos hasta casi sentir que se le salían de las órbitas. 

Se quedó sin respiración, no podía apartar la mirada del otro hombre, si es que ahora podía llamarlo hombre o... ladeó la cabeza para verlo mejor y se rascó los ojos, para estar seguro que no se trataba de una alucinación o algo causado por el accidente que empezaba a recordar.

\- Tienes... No es posible. Tienes cola.

\- ¿Cómo te pensabas que eran las sirenas? 

Magnus sonrió mientras decía eso y Alec se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad. Desde que lo había conocido, había sido un tipo misterioso, silencioso, obviamente, pero sobretodo serio, incluso había pensado que quería parecer alguien peligroso para protegerse.

Ahora sin embargo, sonriendo, parecía poco más que un muchacho de veintitantos, que lo había encontrado después de haber sufrido un accidente de coche, lo había atendido y ahora se alegraba de verlo despierto.... siempre y cuando no tuviera en cuenta que más abajo de su cintura no tenía un par de piernas, si no una impresionante colar cubierta de escamas multicolor.

No podía dejar de mirarla y la parte más racional de su mente, le decía que a lo mejor Magnus se sentía mal, observado, como una rata de laboratorio por esa mirada, pero que podía esperar de alguien que veía a su primera sirena

\- No se, había imaginado que era una metáfora... un poco.

\- Me viste en el agua cuando te ataqué.

\- Estaba oscuro ahí abajo, yo estaba atontado y asustado, la verdad es que no se lo que vi y desde luego no te vi... así.

Magnus se movió, se arrastró más concretamente por las piedras acercándose a Alec. Salió casi por completo del agua y el muchacho dio un respingo al verlo.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

\- No pasa nada, es solo que es raro.

\- Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a que me miren los humanos. Después de la experiencia que hemos tenido con vuestra especie, preferimos mantenernos lejos de vosotros lo más posible.

Alec asintió.

Algo más tranquilo, se sentó en el suelo y se pasó una mano por la nuca dolorida. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban lejos de la carretera y que el coche en el que viajaban y que debía haber quedado destrozado por lo que recordaba, no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me has traído? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

\- Deberías tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma, tu cuerpo ha sufrido mucho últimamente y...

\- Mi vida era muy tranquila hasta que tu apareciste en ella. - Magnus se puso serio al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. - Lo siento no quería sonar así. Tienes razón, he pasado por mucho y tu no tienes toda la culpa.

Lo decía en serio. Magnus era tan víctima como él en lo que había pasado durante los últimos días. Era una criatura marina que se había encontrado con un barco pesquero, junto a su hermano y se habían metido en problemas. Luego se habían llevado a su hermano y él solo quería encontrarlo.

Se habían encontrado en el camino, por casualidad, los dos empujados por las circunstancias, él uno en mundo ajeno al suyo, el otro, Alec, empezaba a pensar que, de algún modo, había sido propio destino el que le había llevado a encontrarse en esa situación.

\- Pero dime, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí y donde está mi hermana? ¿Está bien?

\- Tu hermana está bien, te ha dejado a mi cargo para asegurarse que nuestros perseguidores se han ido o piensan que estamos muertos. - Alec se estremeció ante esa posiblidad, alguien les quería muertos, alguien les había sacado de la carretera y les había hecho tener un accidente para matarles. - Alexandra sabe que puedo cuidar de ti y que podía evitar tu muerte de un solo modo.

\- Un momento. ¿Mi muerte? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Esta vez Alec se puso en pie y caminó hasta el agua sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Magnus y la marca que había dejado su cola desde la orilla del agua hasta hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, con la cola.

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en su vida últimamente que no era capaz de controlar y eso empezaba a hacer mella sobre él y su estado de ánimo. Se sentó en la roca junto a la que estaba recostado Magnus y se pasó las manos por la cara.

\- Por favor, necesito saber. Sabes mucho más de lo que me estás contando y siento que tengo las respuestas a todo lo que está ocurriendo delante de mi pero no soy capaz de verlo.

Para sorpresa de Alec, Magnus era extremadamente ágil, incluso sin tener piernas. Verlo apoyarse sobre su cola y como una serpiente ponerse derecho, mientras daba un fuerte salto para sentarse a su lado le dejó sin habla y por un momento quitó todos sus otros pensamientos de la cabeza.

También llamó su atención que pese a estar en la tierra, alguna parte de él, ya fuera una de sus manos y el final de su cola estaba permanentemente en contacto con él agua. 

No preguntó, pero imaginó que si no estaba tocando el agua, su cola se transformaba automáticamente en piernas. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco más, le venían unas cuantas ideas sobre la naturaleza de las sirenas.

\- Me gustaría mostrarte un par de cosas antes de que me asaltes a preguntas.

\- Lo siento, soy una persona inquieta.

\- Me he dado cuenta. En eso te pareces mucho a mi. - Contestó Magnus sonriendo con una complicidad que Alec no comprendió, aunque algo le decía que debería saber de lo que estaba hablando. - Hubiera preferido que no te enterarás así, pero claro cuando no conocía si quiera tu existencia... Tu eres inquieto, yo controlador.

Magnus alargó la mano hasta un agujero que había entre las rocas sobre las que estaban sentados y sacó una caja de metal herméticamente cerrada y la dejó junto a Alec.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?   
\- Sinceramente, no lo se. Me pidieron que la guardara para ti, para un momento como este.   
¿Un momento como este? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? 

Magnus carraspeó y miró la caja. Había duda en sus ojos, lo que hizo pensar a Alec que tampoco el tritón sabía mucho sobre aquello y que efectivamente no fuera más que un mensajero. 

Al percatarse de que no iba a conseguir sacar más información, cogió la caja y la apoyó sobre sus piernas. 

Parecía la típica caja de galletas de treinta años atrás. La agitó un poco para ver el ruido que hacía y escucho papeles y algún objeto más pesado dentro. 

\- Antes de abrirla,dime donde está Alexandra y lo que está haciendo mientras me ha dejado aquí contigo.   
\- En primer lugar no te ha dejado aquí. He sido yo quien le ha pedido ocuparme de ti, para salvar tu vida.   
\- Parece que te pasas la vida salvandoa mía. 

De nuevo, con un misterio que empezaba a ser común en Magnus, el tritón no dijo nada al respecto. 

\- Tu hermana ha, vuelto al refugio, tenía que investigar a la gente que nos Intentó sacar de la carretera.   
\- ¿Tal mal... O tan bien estaba yo que no podía dejarme en el hospital? Tenia una conmoción no era para tanto.   
\- Lo era cuando el golpe hizo que casi te rompieras el cuello. En un hospital de humanos no habrían podido salvarte.   
\- ¿Y aquí si?   
\- Aquí, en cualquier sitio con agua marina. No estaba seguro hasta que punto sería efectivo contigo después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Creí que tu cuerpo se habría olvidado de su verdadera naturaleza.   
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?   
\- ¿Quieres abrir esa caja? No, soy bueno con las historias y creo que tu padre será un mejor guía en lo que tienes que saber. 

Alec respiró con fuerza y volvió a concentrarse en la caja, aunque Magnus parecía determinando a poner más emoción al momento. 

\- Tu padre dejó la caja, con nosotros antes de llevarte lejos y desparecer luego él. No hemos vuelto a sabee de él. 

Alec se echó a reír con una mezcla de nervios y sensación de que el tritón le estaba tomando el pelo. 

\- ¿Mi padre has dicho? No hace falta ir muy lejos para saber donde está. Es el alcalde de la ciudad. Todos los domingos hace su discurso delate de todo el pueblo, sus fieles los llama en privado. Ya que no puede tener su propio canal de televisión.   
\- No estoy hablando de tu padre humano.   
\- Mi padre humano...   
\- Espero que en la caja te lo haya dejado todo explicado y no me haga ponerte al día de todo porque la historia iba a ser muy larga. - De pronto, Magnus se puso tenso como un perro, levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Crees que tienes fuerzas suficientes para salir nadando de aquí?   
\- Esperaba que sientas corriendo, soy más rápido por tierra que por agua. 

Magnus le sonrió. Empezaba a odiar ese gesto de complicidad, esperando que Alec entendiera algo o dijera algo, cuando en realidad estaba completamente perdido. 

\- Vamos, no me mires así. Después de todo lo que has visto y descubierto estos días, ¿No vas a créeme si te pido que confíes en mi?   
\- Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones, porque ahora dirás que nos han, encontrado los tipos que nos han sacado de la carretera y que por lo tentó no son amigos. 

Magnus asintió y alargó la mano dejando que fuera el propio Alec el que tomará la, decisión sobre lo que hacer. 

El problema era que tampoco sabía cual era una buena decisión, quedarse y hablar con esa gente pensando que se habían equivocado al ir a por él o seguir a una criatura poco menos que mitológica al agua con una caja que decía contener parte de su pasado.

Se encogió de hombros, se puso la caja bajo el brazo y tomó la mano de Magnus. 

El tritón tiró de él y lo metió en el agua. Era rápido y fuerte cuando estaba en su medio natural, pero para sorpresa del muchacho también él se movía con soltura dentro de alguna sin apenas tener que esforzarse por nadar rápido. 

\- Tienes la fuerza de tu padre y la gracia de tu madre... Alaister estaría orgulloso del muchacho en el que te has convertido.   
\- Todavía no me has dicho como es que sabes hablar mi idioma.   
\- Impaciente como Alaister.. Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro y luego entre la caja y yo te contaremos todo lo que necesites saber.


	8. Más de uno

\- Empieza a hablar ahora. - Dijo Alec, casi sin aliento, tiritando de frío porque estaba calado de agua hasta los huesos.

Habían llegado, nadando o buceando, ya no lo tenía claro, a una gruta a unos cuantos kilómetros de la orilla donde habían dejado a los tipos que les buscaban y les habían atacado.

Era buen nadador y aguanta el aire bastante más tiempo que otra mucha gente, pero sabía que no podría haber sobrevivido a todo el tiempo que había pasado bajo el agua.

Se sentó en el suelo lleno de piedrecitas y agitó un momentos, cabeza para quitarse el agua pegada.

Respiró profundamente, el ambiente estaba cargado de humedad y se hacía complicado respirar bien, pero en cierta forma, aquello le gustaba y le hacia sentir algo más tranquilo.

\- Tenemos que seguir adelante, aquí nos encontrarán pronto.

Magnus se lanzó de nuevo al agua y comenzó a bucear en zigzag como si temiera que alguien pudiera dar con ellos.

\- Sinceramente, me da igual. - Por muy raro que se le hiciera ser capaz de bucear durante minutos y minutos, respirando bajo el agua con el único uso de sus pulmones, Alec se detuvo en seco, flotando en mitad de una enorme masa de agua. - Me debes demasiadas respuestas y no voy a esperar para que me expliques algo que tenga sentido.

\- Es demasiado peligroso.

Aunque no hacía mucho que se conocían, Magnus comenzaba a conocer los gestos de Alec y sabía que el muchacho era bastante testarudo y muy terco.

Por eso, cuando lo vio detenerse, con esa mirada, esa expresión en el rostro y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho mientras su cuerpo se balanceada arriba y abajo.

Gruñó exasperado por no poder ha de las cosas a su manera, seguro de que retrasar más su marcha solo podría suponer más problemas y que sus perseguidores se acercaran.

Sin embargo, dejó caer los hombros resignado, sabiendo que no iba a mover a Alec de allí hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, pero tendremos que buscar un sitio apartado y donde esa gente no nos encuentre con todos sus aparatos tecnológicos no nos encuentren.

Bucearon un poco más, lentamente, a Alec se le iba haciendo más fácil moverse sin pensar en que no movía a penas las piernas, que estaba respirando bajo el agua o que todo aquello parecía más bien sacado de un sueño y que tal vez estaba inconsciente todavía por el accidente de coche.

Finalmente llegaron a una nueva cueva, estaba mucho más al fondo que la primera en la que se habían detenido la primera vez, más oscura, si eso era posible, aunque Alec se dio cuenta que veía bien en la oscuridad, más húmeda, ahora si, casi irrespirable y con un fuerte sonido de eco que casi hacía reverberar las respiraciones de ambos.

\- Se conciso en tus preguntas, porque no nos van a dar mucho tiempo para que te cuente todo lo que seguramente quieres saber.

Alec no comprendió lo que quería decir con eso exactamente, parecía que le estaba hablando en un código que tenía que entender sin que le dijera nada más.

\- Entonces dime quien es mi padre. Has hablado de él como si le conocieras y te aseguro que mi padre no es el tipo que se relacione con criaturas mágicas del mar.

\- No tenemos nada de mágico.

\- Bueno, ya me has entendido. Mi padre es un político, no le importa el medio ambiente a menos que le pueda sacar provecho.

\- No estoy hablando del hombre que te ha criado, sino de tu verdadero padre.

\- ¿Mi que? Se quien es mi padre, lo conozco desde que he nacido.

\- Eso no significa que sea tu padre biológico.

Alec abrió la boca para contestar, para protestar y decirle a Magnus que no sabía nada de su vida ni de su familia y que no podía empezar a decir ese tipo de cosas cuando en realidad no sabía nada.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y todo lo que le estaba descubriendo el tritón, Alec se preguntó por qué motivo iba a mentirle sobre algo tan importante ahora.

Por ello, no dijo nada y se sentó en la roca más cercana que encontró, se quedó mirando a Magnus y esperó a que fuera él quien dijera algo más.

\- Se que lo que te estoy diciendo puede sonar duro o complicado de aceptar, pero espero haberme ganado lo bastante tu confianza ya como para que sepas que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mis padres me adoptaron y todavía no me han dicho nada?

\- No exactamente. Tu padre te adoptó cuando se caso con tu madre.

Alec abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Mi hermana es mayor que yo. ¿Tampoco ella es hija de "mi padre"?

\- No tengo tiempo para explicarte como funciona toda tu familia, Alexander, pero creo que sería importante que supieras quien eres tú en realidad. - Alec se puso tenso, no sabía donde iba a llevarle aquello. - Siento ser tan rudo a la hora de decirte algo así, pero no compartes la sangre de tu padre, aunque el hombre que te crío no sabe quien eres de verdad. Pensamos que sería más fácil protegerte dentro de la guarida del tiburón, donde ellos no sospecharían de ti y tú, que no sabrías quien eras en realidad, no harías nada que pudiera despertar sospechas sobre tu normalidad como humano.

\- Mentiría si te dijera que entiendo algo de lo que acabas decir. Mi padre no es mi padre biológico y yo... ¿yo no soy humano?

Magnus contestó con una simple mirada, no hacía falta que dijera mucho, con que el chico recordara como llevaba minutos y minutos dentro del agua, sin respirar aire, se habría dado cuenta que debía tener algo extraño.

\- No soy humano... ¿Como no me he podido dar cuenta antes? Si no soy humano, no al cien por cien por lo menos, tenía que... habría... debería... ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de nada raro en todos esto años?

\- Tu madre se ocupó de mantenerte el secreto. Te mantuvo cerca del agua siempre para que no lo echaras de menos, cerca de animales marinos, pero sobretodo alejado de las historias que podían despertar tu curiosidad o peor aun, tu propio instinto. - Alec escuchaba en completo silencio, temeroso de lo que podía llegar a decirle Magnus, imaginando que le decía que si repetía unas palabras mágicas sus piernas se convertirían en una cola como la suya. - Lo cierto es que ninguno de nosotros, humanos o tritones sabía como podías reaccionar o como iba a comportarse su cuerpo, no haí muchos ejemplos de mestizos como tú.

\- Soy un mestizo... pero no tengo nada, a la vista, que me haga parecer un tritón. - Magnus negó con la cabeza. - Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que...?

\- Tu historia y la de tus padres es única, Alexander, cualquiera de nosotros la conoce y te juro que ha sido una sorpresa increíble encontrarte. Muchos incluso pensábamos que eras cosa de leyenda entre nuestra gente.

\- Cuéntame esa historia por favor.

Otra de las cosas que Magnus estaba aprendiendo rápidamente del muchacho, era que no se veía capaz de negarle nada cuando se lo pedía y mucho menos cuando se lo quedaba mirando con esos ojos de enorme cachorro desamparado.

\- No tengo tiempo para contarte esa historia como se debe y tampoco soy quien más conoce los detalles. Por eso quiero llevarte conmigo a un lugar seguro donde tendrás tiempo de hacer todas las preguntas que necesites. Ven conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana? Si ella es humana, entiendo que no puede venir con nosotros, por aquí. Pero no podemos dejarla en la superficie, si esa gente la encuentra...

\- Ya te he dicho que tu hermana sabe cuidar muy bien de si misma. 

\- ¿Ahora es cuando me dices que mi hermana es una amazona o algo así?

Magnus se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tu hermana es humana, pero ha sido educada como protectora de nuestra especie. Eso significa que sabe como enfrentarse a unos cuantos militares que no saben lo que van buscando.

Alec siempre había visto a su hermana cerca de su padre, aprendiendo y desarrollándose en la carrera política; jamás habría dicho que tenía algo ver con entrenamientos físicos, enfrentarse a soldados y mucho menos, defender criaturas mitológicoas en problemas... como su propio hermano.

Alexandra era dulce, tranquila, le gustaba pasar los fines de semana en casa leyendo o viendo alguna película enroscada en una manta y frente a la chimenea, eso poco tenía que ver con la imagen que Magnus le estaba poniendo ahora en la cabeza.

verla como una especie de guerrera, tal vez armada, que se enfrentaba a terribles enemigos, era algo sacado de una película de acción, no de la vida de la futura alcaldesa de al ciudad.

\- Deja de pensar en ello, te aseguro que tu hermana es capaz de cosas que no te imaginarías y lleva muchos años cuidando de ti, protegiéndote de todo este mundo y de tu propia familia.

\- ¿De mi familia?

Un ruido , un "blop" en medio del silencio del agua, hizo que Magnus se pusiera alerta de repente un segundo antes de que uno de los proyectiles acuáticos impactara en el pecho de Alec.

Le hizo lanzarse a un lado, los dos cayeron de nuevo al agua y se hundieron. Magnus agarró al muchacho y tiró de él aunque Alec forcejaba por volver a la superficie, donde más seguro se sentía todavía, pero que cada vez se veía más lejos.

Se hundieron, hasta que todo lo que podía ver Alec, eran los ojos dorados de Magnus pegados a él, mirándolo fijamente, como dos enormes faros que los guiaban en la más completa oscuridad de las profundidades de agua.

Aun así, Alec podía respirar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Estamos llegando a los dominios de nuestro hogar. - Dijo Magnus en un gemido que hizo que Alec se lo quedara mirando. - No estamos lejos. - Protestó y su cuerpo se vino abajo.

A punto estuvo de golpearse con una roca si Alec no lo hubiera detenido y le hizo apoyar la espalda en una roca, mientras mantenía erguidos en el agua los cuerpos de ambos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el muchacho.

Un momento más tarde y antes de que el tritón contestara, Alec vio dos pequeños hilillos rojos, que en seguida supo que eran de sangre, uno brotaba de su hombro, el hombro provenía de un gran rasguño en su costado.

\- ¡Estás herido! ¿Te has interpuesto entre esas balas y yo? ¿Lo has hecho para salvarme la vida?

\- Todavía no sabes lo importante que eres. - Protestó Magnus.

Una sirena, como especie es mucho más resistente que un humano, está preparada para enfrentarse a un tiburón de dos metros y las orcas intentan hacer lo posible para no encontrarse con ellas, porque aunque ganarían la pelea, no saldrían bien paradas.

Una sirena o un tritón, están preparados para las gélidas temperaturas del norte y a sobrepasar las corrientes para cruzar entre océanos.

Sin embargo, la naturaleza no les ha dado nunca ninguna defensa especial contra las armas humanas, porque si bien bien había sido fácil siempre, defenderse de cuchillos y los primeros fusiles que el ser humano inventó, jamás, ni las sirenas, ni la propia naturaleza habría pesando que una criatura fuera capaz de imaginar armas tan destructivas como las del siglo XXI.

Magnus no había experimentado jamás semejante dolor, ni cuando había sufrido la rotura de algún hueso, ni cuando se había fracturado la cola siendo un crío. El disparo, dos en realidad, de un arma de fuego moderna, era lo más parecido a probar las puertas del infierno.

\- ¿Soy tan importante que mereces morir porque yo viva?

Magnus lo miró, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que el chico tenía que saber antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde después de todo, tal vez ahora que los soldados humanos conocían de nuevo la existencia de las sirenas, no les iban a poner las cosas fáciles y mucho menos ahora que habían logrado atrapar a uno de ellos.

no tardarían tampoco en darse cuenta o averiguar que existían los mestizos, los que los humanos siempre llamaban híbridos. Eso significaba que Alec pronto estaría en peligro.

\- Hay mucho que tienes que entender. - Magnus no pudo evitarlo y apoyó la frente en el pecho del muchacho. El dolor por las heridas de los proyectiles era demasiado intenso para contenerlo. - Alec...

\- No, basta de hacerte el héroe o lo que sea que estás haciendo para salvarme. Soy un hombre adulto, puedo cuidar de mi mismo, sobretodo cuando se trata de enfrentarme a seres humanos iguales a mi.

\- No lo entiendes.

\- Tú eres el que no lo entiendes. - Alec levantó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Se quedó ahí un momento, como si tuviera un poder hipnótico, que en realidad no tenía. sonrió, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero la presencia de Magnus a su lado, a pesar de todo, le relajaba y le hacía sentir bien. - No tienes ninguna obligación de protegerme porque acabamos de conocernos. Después de todo más parece que te están persiguiendo a ti que a mí, tu eres el tipo que tiene cola de pez, yo parezco un humano cualquiera.

\- Jamás podrías ser un humano cualquiera. Eres demasiado valioso y hermoso...

Alec no se esperaba una respuesta así, por lo que no supo como contestar. Si el tritón acababa de echarle los tejos o lo que había dicho era cosa de las heridas, no tuvo tiempo de saberlo, porque un segundo más tarde, agotado y dolorido, el tritón se desvaneció en sus brazos y Alec tuvo que sujetarlo con fuerza para que no se hundiera en lo profundo de agua.

Quiso despertarle, llamar su atención, estaban en mitad de la nada, en medio del agua, rodeados de cuevas y obviamente, Alec no tenía idea alguna de donde ir o que hacer.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar nada, escuchó el agua moverse a su alrededor. Era extraño porque cuando les habían disparado no había reconocido el sonido de las balas en el agua y ahora casi no tuvo que darse la vuelta para reconocer por el oído, que se acercaban tres figuras, una por los lados y otra por detrás.

Tampoco se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que se trataba de tres tritones como Magnus, uno más mayor, otro de una edad que parecía similar a la de su improvisado compañero, si no tenía en cuenta que le había dicho que tenía unos cuantos cientos de años y otro parecía poco más que un crío, tal vez un adolescente.

\- Tienes serte de que sepamos quien eres, muchacho. - Dijo el más anciano de los tritones, que si ya parecía bastante amenazante con su enorme porte de casi dos metros, portaba una espada en mano que casi era la mitad de él. - Si Magnus no nos hubiera hablado ya de ti en más de una ocasión, te aseguro que ya estarías muerto por haberle puesto las manos encima a uno de nuestros hermanos.


	9. Chapter 9

Definitivamente esta soñando. Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer al agua y ahora se está hundiendo en las profundidades marinas o yacía tumbado en una cama de hospital, en coma.

No había otra explicación posible. Porque una cosa era encontrarse con una criatura imposible, una sirena única en el mundo y otra diferente descubrir que había un reino entero de sirenas y tritones bajo el mar.

Pero por el momento allí estaba Alec, buceando sin oxígeno añadido desde hacía casi una hora o más, rodeado de otros cinco tritones, todos armados con espadas, lanzas y un tipo de ballesta extraña que parecía sacada de una novela de fantasía.

Otros dos tritones portaban a un inconsciente Magnus y una mujer buceaba al final, tras todos ellos, mirando la escena como si de una cronista se tratara, esperando llegar a su estudio para relatar todo lo acontecido.

Tras los primeros momentos, en los que quien parecía el líder del grupo le había interrogado, haciéndoles dos o tres preguntas, nadie había dicho nada más, ni siquiera el propio Alec, que tenía miedo de abrir la boca y decir algo equivocado.

Bucearon varios kilómetros más, millas tratándose de agua pero Alec no llegaba a sentirse cansado en ningún momento. Tenía la misma energía del principio. Además, bajo el agua todo era igual, oscuro, tenebrosos y silencioso, se perdía la noción de la orientación y podían estar buceando en cualquier dirección, incluso hacia lo más profundo y no habría notado la diferencia.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, Alec pudo vislumbrar unas curvas, como puertas de diferentes moradas, en la pared.

No tardó en darse cuenta que cada una de las cuevas tenía luz en el interior y cuando su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad por completo vio sombras y figuras que se movían por todas partes.

\- Puedes mirarlo todo, pero no pienses que vas a moverte con total libertad en nuestro hogar. - Dijo el hombre que parecía el líder, tras poner una mano sobre su hombro y apretar para dejar claro su discurso. - No eres uno de los nuestros, solo Magnus sabe de donde has salido.

\- Y no vamos a arriesgar el secreto de este lugar por el primer muchacho único que aparece aquí. 

La única mujer que acompañaba al grupo se acercó a Alec y le dejó ver el cuchillo con el que jugueteaba entre los dedos.

No parecía amenazante a simple vista pero sus ojos eran fuertes y seguros.

\- No pretendo molestar vuestra tranquilidad. - Alec Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero estaba seguro que le temblaba la voz. - Ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo aquí o por que... Soy diferente, lo veo, me he dado cuenta, pero hasta hace menos de dos horas no me veía muy diferente a un universitario más.

Los tritones se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente como si hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo, pero no dijeron nada y un momento más tarde estaban de camino a la ciudad.

Aquel lugar se hacía más grande conforme se acercaban, de la misma forma que los edificios excavados en la roca iban volviéndose más altos.

Al mismo tiempo que el grupo de detenía, Alec aprovechó un momento para mirar a Magnus. Las heridas de los disparos eran perfectamente visibles, aunque habían dejado de sangrar.

Se preguntó si dolían con el contacto con el aguasalada o si por el contrario era algo que le hacía bien dado su naturaleza, tandiferente a la humana. No pregunto nada al respecto, por un lado tenía respeto, por no decir miedo, a unas criaturas imposibles para él hasta hacía unas pocas y que no sabía de lo que eran capaces; por otro, además, estaban pasando demasiado cosas como para hacer más preguntas.

Intentó mantener el silencio durante todo el tiempo posible, quería conseguir toda la información posible, averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquella gente antes de que fueran ellos los que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas.

Pero nadie le dijo nada, estaban más preocupados por el estado de Magnus, aunque no sabía cual era su papel en aquella extraña civilización, no había duda que era alguien de cierta importancia o por lo menos alguien estimado por sus compañeros.

Les separaron al llegar delante de lo que Alec creyó que eran casas o por lo menos edificios. Disponían de puertas y ventanas y dentro había luz, pero todo estaba cubierto por el agua, como si se tratara de un enorme acuario.

A él le hicieron esperar allí, en medio de lo que podría ser considerado la plaza de una de las antiguas ciudades que iban descubriendo hundidas bajo los mares. Lo que la diferenciaba de aquellos lugares muertos y anclados en el tiempo, era el color, la luz, imposible en las profundidades marinas y que no sabía de donde salía, pero que le daba un aspecto vivo, etéreo casi, sacado de una película de James Cameron o un videojuego que ocurría en otro mundo.

La plaza estaba cubierta de baldosas, que nadie pisaba, porque nadie tenía piernas y aunque las hubieran tenido, estaban debajo del agua y todo el mundo se desplazaba buceando. Las baldosas eran de hermosos colores formando mosaicos muy parecidos a los de las vilas romanas de Pompeya, solo que hechos en otro estilo y con otros temas. Todos eran marinos por supuestos, playas, arrecifes, peces, algunos que Alec no había visto nunca, como unas enormes ballenas, que más parecían tiburones prehistóricos que solo había visto en documentales y en los museos.

Levantó la vista hacia las casas que rodeaban la plaza, todas ellas habían sido excavadas en la piedra subacuática. Algunas parecían palacios, con enormes y altas columnas a la entrada y con un estilo que parecía verdaderamente una mezcla de todos los estilos clásicos de todo el mundo. Nunca había sido un experto en arte, pero le gustaba viajar, la cultura y la historia clásica, así que podía ver detalles que había visto en primera persona cuando se había movido por Europa y también por Sudamérica.

\- Pronto empezará a salirte humo de la cabeza. - Dijo uno de los tritones del grupo que les había encontrado y el único que no se había ido con Magnus.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Lo miras todo como si se te fueran a salir los ojos de las órbitas. - También el desconocido miró a su alrededor. - Supongo que es normal, si fuera la primera vez que yo veo algo así cuando ni siquiera se que hay una civilización inteligente viviendo bajo el mar, también yo me sentiría sobrepasado con todo esto.

\- ¿Cuanto...

\- Deja las preguntas para cuando te hayamos instalado... todavía hay gente aquí que preferiría echarte, no se fian de ti porque eres humano, pero otros pensamos que si puedes sobrevivir aquí abajo, será porque no eres un simple humano y mereces que te demos una oportunidad. Supongo que para la hora de la cena se habrán decidido sobre que hacer contigo.

No se dio cuenta de hacerlo, pero mientras escuchaba toda esa explicación, dejó de moverse, dejó de bucear y por lo tanto su cuerpo fue bajando hasta tocar con los pies desnudos la fría baldosa la plaza.

El tritón hizo lo mismo, solo que se movía con mayor ligereza, como si estuviera siendo empujado por una corriente que no existía allí. Alec se dio cuenta en ese momento que la parte humana era la de una un tipo joven, de su misma edad... humana, siempre y cuando aquellos seres cumplieran años a la misma velocidad que los humanos. Tenía los ojos claros, de un verde intenso que casi parecía brillar bajo el agua, el cabello, rubio pero oscuro que ondeaba en el agua, pero tenía un aspecto extrañamente seco y no hacía más que sonreír, probablemente se lo estaba pasando muy bien con sus expresiones.

\- ¿No se habrán reunido tus amigos para juzgarme y matarme en el caso de que no les guste mi presencia aquí?

\- ¿Por que clase de bárbaros nos has tratado? - El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, con gesto ofendido, que aun así no lo ocultaba una media sonrisa. - Eso sería un procedimiento más bien humano. - Alec arqueó una ceja. - No me mires así, os hemos estudiado desde que dejasteis de ser simios y siempre habéis hecho lo mismo con lo desconocido, lo que os da miedo o lo que no os gusta.

\- Entonces si no estáis convencidos de mis buenas intenciones, solo me echáis de aquí, me devolvéis a casa y no volveré a ver a Magnus.

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir más o menos?

\- Quiere decir que hemos sido un secreto para vosotros desde el inicio de "vuestros" tiempos y queremos que siga siendo así. Si no eres bienvenido aquí, beberás para olvidar y se te dejará de vuelta en tu casa, sin que tengas recuerdos de nuestra existencia.

\- ¿Y Magnus? Quiero decir... Si olvido vuestra existencia, también lo olvidaré a él. - Su acompañante asintió. No había pensado en ello, porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que cuando se habían llevado a Magnus, tal vez era la última vez que le veía, que nunca podría darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. - ¿Podré por lo menos despedirme de él si eso ocurre por lo menos no?

\- Magnus está en manos de nuestros médicos, las balas son tan peligrosas para nosotros como para vosotros. Necesitará tiempo para recuperarse y ninguno de nosotros tiene permiso a entrar en los templos de curación.

No es que conociera a Magnus demasiado, probablemente, si se tratara de un ser humano normal y corriente, un tipo al que había conocido un día o con el que se había cruzado por la calle, sería fácil no preocuparse por él, olvidarse de haberle conocido sin importarle.

Pero no solo se trataba de un tritón, de una criatura no humana, que dispone de cola que podía transformar en piernas y que vivía en una enorme civilización bajo el mar sin que los seres humanos supieran nada. También le había salvado la vida, sin conocerle.

También era cierto que le había puesto en peligro atacándole varias veces, le había hecho tener un par de accidentes de tráfico. Alguien optimista como su hermana, diría que Magnus había convertido su vida en algo excitante y nuevo.

\- ¡Alexandra!

\- ¿Como dices?

\- Mi hermana, estaba con nosotros en el coche cuando tuvimos el accidente. Magnus me dice que estaba bien, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y... seguramente estará bien, pero también estará preocupada por mi.

\- No lo estará. Pero ahora vamos, aunque al final te echen todavía tienes un poco para echar un vistazo por aquí, total, si te hacen olvidar, no podrás contar nada y si no, seguramente serás una persona adecuada para ayudar a proteger nuestro hogar, así que ven conmigo, te enseñaré un poco por aquí.

El muchacho le cogió de la mano con un gesto tan normal que Alec casi dudo si verdaderamente le conocía, si le había visto alguna vez en tierra. Pero no, sabía que no lo conocía, no había le había visto nunca porque por mucho que tuviera novia, no era ciego y se sentía atracción por los hombres.

Obviamente se había fijado en él, también en que tenía medio cuerpo de pez, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello y no le suponía el shock del inicio. Por eso, era capaz de darse cuenta que su parte humana, era la de un tipo muy atractivo.

\- ¿Donde se supone que vamos? Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre?

\- Digamos que soy una especie de guía turístico como decís vosotros los humanos, para los que llegan nuevos. Supongo que será porque soy de los pocos a los que les gusta el contacto con las de la superficie. Será porque me educación que me ha dado Magnus. - Tiró de la mano de Alec, pero se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo. - Ah si, no te he dicho mi nombre. Puedes llamarme Cody.

\- Cody.

\- Es más largo y casi impronunciable para vosotros, los humanos, así que mejor lo dejamos simplemente en Cody.

La expresión del muchacho era tan alegre que no pudo decirle que no. Tampoco quería decirle que no, quería conocer el lugar, quería entenderlo y descubrirlo todo, aunque luego le borraran la memoria y no recordara nada. Así que, por fin aceptó la mano del muchaho y finalmente le siguió.

*

Magnus despertó de golpe en un lecho que no era el suyo. su cama nunca hubiera tenido esas algas tan ásperas, pero era las más comunes en los alrededores y por eso eran las que usaban en los templos médicos.

No era la primera vez que se hacía daño, pero si la primera que recibía disparos por armas humanas. Alguna vez se había preguntado cuanto dolor podía sentir por una herida así; ahora sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se incorporó, se apoyó sobre sus codos y a pesar de sentirse a punto de vomitar y con ganas de volver a dormir, se esforzó por enfocar la vista y toda su atención en la voz que conocía sin problemas.

\- Estupéndamente, Clary. Cómo si unos humanos armados me hubieran disparado.

Su buena amiga se acercó y su melena pelirroja rizada se removió cuando se echó a reír por el comentario. Como sacerdotisa curandera del templo, vestía con la túnica ceremonial. Ya nadie sabía el momento en el que sus antepasados habían aprendido a manipular todos los tejidos para hacerlos total y absolutamente impermeables.

Se acercó a la cama y tomó el pulso de Magnus.

\- Has tenido mucha suerte ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Si, por supuesto.

\- No uses ese tono de sabelotodo conmingo... sabelotodo.

\- No ha sido para tanto.

Magnus apretó los dientes y se incorporó un poco más, intentando aparentar que todo iba bien y que no sentía el terrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué no ha sido...

Clary le obligó a tumbarse y le metió una píldora en la boca casi a la fuerza.

Magnus tosió, esas malditas medicinas siempre tenían un sabor asqueroso, pero se la tragó asesinando a su amiga con la mirada.

\- Las armas humanas, desde que nuestras especies se conocieron, nos matan, sabes que han perfeccionado sus modos de hacernos daño. - Clary comenzó a deslizarse de lado a otro de la cama, mientras reflexionaba en voz alta. - Los cazadores humanos son terribles, has visto lo que han hecho a algunos de los nuestros y sus soldados... Su ejército no sabe de nuestra existencia y aún así, sus armas son terroríficas.

\- Tenía que volver a verle una vez que me di cuenta de quien era. - Clary se detuvo en seco y ahora fue ella la que asestó una dura mirada a su amigo. - ¿Te das cuenta lo que significa ese chico para nosotros, para nuestras dos especies?

\- Lo único que se es que tus obsesiones nunca traen nada bueno.

\- Está ves es diferente.

Antes de que Clary pudiera decir nada más, el líder tritón de la expedición que los había encontrado a Alec y a él apareció junto a ellos.

Era un hombre imponente, de unos cincuenta años, humanos claro, cabeza afeitada, que le daba un aspecto más fiero todavía y media casi dos metros desde la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, de un negro más oscuro del carbón y a la que le faltaba una aleta inferior.

\- Tu y tus acciones siempre tan imprudentes.

Clary hizo un gesto de obviedad a su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

\- Alec... El muchacho es importante.

\- Eso lo decidirá el consejo, igual que decidirá si eres digno de seguir investigando ahí fuera sin ponernos en peligro.

Magnus asintió resignado.

\- Si, capitán.

\- Mientras tanto, reposa, cura tus heridas y no hables con nadie del muchacho humano.

\- Pero señor...

\- No hya peros que valgan, cuando estas en casa estas obligado a seguir unas leyes que te empeñas en saltarte ahí fuera. Así que, Clary, querida, asegúrate que tu paciente no sale de aquí y se toma su medicación, la más sedativa posible.

El tritón se marchó sin esperar respuesta de Magnus y mientras lo veía alejarse, se percató que las palabras del capitán suponían que nunca volvería a ver a Alec si el consejo no lo aceptaba.

No dijo nada, Clary era su amiga pero también era una persona que seguía las reglas demasiado a raja tabla. Así que no le dijo que tenía pensado salir de la enfermería e ir en busca de Alec para ver como llevaba la emoción de descubrir todo aquel mundo.

Aceptó la pastilla que su amiga le ofreció y simuló tomarla.


	10. Instinto animal

Un poco después de la cena, Alec logró encontrarse solo en el dormitorio que le habían habilitado. No le habían dicho mucho más, la cena fue tranquila, demasiado, como si todo el mundo a su alrededor le estuviera ocultando un gran secreto y estuvieran esperando que fuera el propio Alec quien lo descubriera.

No hacían más que mirarle, imaginó que después de todo era un extraño en un mundo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver seres humanos. Pero había algo en la forma en la que la mayoría de aquellas criaturas marinas le miraban, que le hacían pensar que todos querían decirle algo pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

No dijo nada al respecto, tampoco intentó preguntar mucho más, ni averiguar nada. Estaba rodeado de gente extraña, criaturas que eran medio humanas medio peces, justo como en los cuentos de hadas, justo como cuando era niño y había visto por primera vez La Sirenita con su madre y su hermana. 

Siempre pensando que el ser humano tenía mucha imaginación y lo cierto era que sus antepasados habían convivido con sirenas y posiblemente algunos afortunados en el presente las habían visto también, aunque claro, a esos los llamaban locos.

En cuanto a la cena, su guía que resultó llamarse simplemente Ray, ya que su nombre completo hubiera sido impronunciable para Alec, le dijo que se hacía en grandes salones, que las sirenas y tritones siempre habían compartido los alimentos, como cazadores primitivos primero y como una cultura avanzada ahora, que aprovechaba almuerzos y cenas para mantener su unión. 

Allí aprovechaban a hablar, a ponerse al día de los viajes de unos, los hijos y matrimonios que habían tenido lugar desde que se habían visto por última vez y sobretodo para hablar sobre los humanos.

\- No tenemos prohibido el contacto con los humanos, no por lo ley. Pero lo cierto es que tener relaciones con ellos, siempre nos ha metido en problemas, ya ves lo que le ha pasado a Magnus. - Alec se puso tenso al escuchar aquello, pensando que el tritón iba a echarle la culpa de que su compañero hubiera sido herido. - Ya me he percatado de que eres un buen chico, tranquilo, no lo digo por ti. Sus problemas con los humanos vienen de mucho más atrás y siempre le he avisado que las cosas iban a terminar mal.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que tiene contacto con humanos?

Alec había pensado que Magnus era un recién llegado a la superficie, en cierto modo le había ilusión ser su primer contacto con el mundo de los humanos. Después de ver como aquellos tipos les había disparado, le parecía justo tener la oportunidad de mostrarle otra imagen de los humanos.

\- Magnus es un tipo demasiado curioso, imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello. - Alec asintió. - DIgamos que esta es la vez que más tiempo ha pasado fuera del agua, pero hace mucho que decidió mantener contacto con los humanos y sobretodo con un grupo que siempre ha dicho que quería ayudarnos.

\- Un grupo... - Susurró Alec, recordando lo que le había dicho su hermana. Desde que había descubierto que sabía y podía respirar bajo el agua, no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en Alexandra, pero ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo, decidió que era el momento de saber lo que había ocurrido con ella. - Nadie ha sabido decirme nada sobre mi hermana. sufrimos un accidente de coche...

\- Lo sabemos, lo notamos más bien. Todos los tritones de cada clan comparten los sentimientos de los demás. - Alec lamentó escuchar aquello cuando ya habían dejado el gran salón, quería ver como reaccionaban los demás tritones a la revelación que le estaba haciendo Ray. - Sentimos su miedo y su gran miedo a las máquinas humanas. Las odia desde bien pequeño.

Fue en ese momento cuando Alec se dio cuenta que no conocía a Magnus. Claramente no lo conocía, se habían conocido dos días antes, hacía horas que había descubierto que no era humano y en todo ese tiempo, hombres trajeados en coches oscuros, les perseguían y habían estado a punto de matarlos.

En definitiva, no sabía nada de Magnus y probablemente el tritón sabía mucho más de él porque había pasado buena parte de su vida, investigándole desde las sombras.

El problema es que tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, podría haberse pasado toda la noche interrogando a Ray y seguramente no habría llegado a averiguar la mitad de lo que le interesaba sobre aquel mundo. Pero tenía que saber sobre su hermana, que también sabía mucho más que él, todos parecían saber mucho más sobre lo que estaba ocurrido y Alec se preguntó porque nunca le había dicho nada.

\- Estás preocupado por tu hermana.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado? Magnus no me ha dicho nada y parece que me quiera esconder todavía más cosas de las que no me ha contado.

\- Alexandra si.

\- ¿Tú también la conoces? 

Ray asintió con seriedad mientras se movía por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio donde decía que habían encontrado un hueco para Alec. Ray era un poco mayor que él, al menos físicamente, aunque Alec imaginaba que realmente era una criatura de una edad similar a la de Magnus.

La mayor parte de los tritones junto a los que había pasado desde que había llegado allí, lo miraban con temor, aunque lo entendía, después de como intuía que había sido su relación con los humanos en los últimos doscientos años.

El jefe de la expedición que le había llevado allí y que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, le había dejado con Ray, a su cargo había dicho, lo cual seguramente significaba que dependía de él que el humano se comportara bien o que no deambulara solo por ahí.

\- Alexandra forma parte de un grupo de humanos, una vieja congregación de generaciones que se formo cuando ciertos humanos enloquecieron y comenzaron a masacrar a nuestra gente. - Al llegar a la puerta, una tabla formada por algas que de alguna forma habían sido endurecidas y unidas. Tenían un aspecto oscuro, parecía madera verdadera que había pasado un buen tiempo bajo el agua y se había quedado cubierta de moho. - Tu hermana es una muchacha valiente, se que los miembros del consejo querían que viniera aquí y conociera nuestro mundo, pero su obstáculo con el agua no nos lo ha permitido todavía.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que le ha pasado después del accidente?

\- El grupo que os trajo aquí, dio con vuestra localización justo después de que esa otra máquina metálica os sacara de la carretera. No tuvieron tiempo de actuar, nos lleva nuestro tiempo hacer la transformación, es bastante doloroso. Si no fuera porque Magnus está buscando a su hermano, no estaría pasando por todo esto. - De nuevo Alec tan solo asintió, no se hacía una idea de lo que esa transformación podía suponer para los tritones, quería saberlo, pero tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza. - Magnus te sacó de allí inconsciente, pero no pudo llegar a tu hermana.

Alec no tenía idea de quien era la gente que les perseguía, tal vez había visto demasiadas películas, pero tenía a los famosos hombres de negro, hombres del gobierno que ya sabían de la existencia de los tritones y las sirenas y querían que siguiera siendo un secreto, dispuestos a eliminar a todo el que supiera algo demás. En cualquier caso aquella gente les había sacado de la carretera, no había tenido problemas en arriesgar sus vidas.

Se despidieron, Alec necesitaba pensar, estaba preocupado por su hermana, sabía que era una mujer capaz de cuidar de si misma y que probablemente había conseguido escapar de aquella gente. Así quería creerlo.

Se tendió en la cama, una bastante curiosa, suave, que flotaba encima de un lecho de agua. Temió caerse con la cama entera, pero siguió flotando como si estuviera preparada para sostener cualquier peso.

miró al techo, estaba abierto, y por encima de él se veía el océano abierto, por donde pasaban peces, más grandes y más pequeños, vio pasar cuatro o cinco ballenas que no se inmutaron con la presencia de aquella civilización allí.

Se pregunto si estaba soñando, si tal vez no había despertado después del accidente y se estaba imaginando todo aquello, porque si lo pensaba bien, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar en una ciudad submarina, en medio de civilización en parte tan avanzada como la humana.

Cerró un momento los ojos, agotado, le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba un instante de no pensar, un instante de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, se quedó dormido, no se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y en cuestión de segundos perdió la noción del tiempo y no despertó hasta escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Se incorporó con un movimiento rápido y quedó apoyado en sus codos, mirando a la figura que se había quedado ahí plantada mirándolo. 

Obviamente era un tritón, antes de fijarse en la cara todavía no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ver una criatura que tenía media parte humano y media parte de pez. Además ya se había dado cuenta que cada uno tenía una cola completamente diferente, unos más brillante, otros más densa, en algunos casos parecía casi hasta negra. 

Se preguntó si tenía que ver con la edad, con el sexo o tal vez con cierto estatuto social. Una nueva duda sobre aquella gente que no tuvo tiempo a preguntar porque la figura se acercó y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Magnus.

Se le veía bien, recuperado pese a haber sido víctima de unas ráfagas de disparos. tenía un par de vendas que cubrían abdomen y brazos, pero nada importante y su aspecto era completamente normal, dentro de lo poco normal que le parecía la figura de un tritón.

\- Hola, venía a ver como estabas. - Dijo Magnus.

\- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que se puso entre las balas y mi cuerpo. Estaba preocupado por ti. - Magnus se deslizó, porque obviamente no caminaba sin piernas, hasta el borde la cama. - Puedes sentarte si quieres, no se si...

\- Estoy bien, no fue nada. Los tritones tenemos una recuperación mucho más rápida que los humanos, de lo contrario no sobreviviríamos aquí. Aunque no lo parezca, las profundidades del mar son un lugar extremadamente peligroso.

Alec se movió para dejar espacio. Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí, mirándose, en completo silencio, Magnus flotando en medio de la habitación, Alec tendido en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - Preguntó por fin Alec, mientras Magnus se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Hasta esta mañana creía ser un ser humanos más o menos normalito, buen estudiante, cuando me pongo a ello, buen novio... hasta que... bueno demasiadas cosas habían cambiado y de pronto me encuentro respirando bajo el agua, hablando bajo el agua, rodeado de sirenas, tritones o como sea políticamente correcto llamaros. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Magnus tosió, intentando ganar unos segundos para saber como contestar a las palabras del muchacho.

\- Esperaba haber tenido tiempo para hablar contigo y contártelo todo.

\- ¿Contarme qué? 

Alec estaba nervioso, hacía horas que estaba nervioso, que necesitaba respuetas y tan solo conseguía más y más preguntas a su alrededor. 

Se incorporó un poco más, quedó sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en Magnus, por lo que aprovechó un momento para fijarse en algunos de algunos de los detalles de su rostro. Por un lado fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos de un color ambarino que no había visto jamás y que tenía las pupilas como si fueran las de un gato. Ya se había fijado que su aspecto asemejaba bastante al de un individuo asiático, pero ya fuera por sus ojos o por el color blanquecino de su piel, a través de la cual casi podía ver la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

No llevaba nada de ropa, aunque las escamas que sobresalían de su cola y decoraban parte de su espalda, sus antebrazos y su vientre, daban la impresión de que llevaba algo puesto.

Le cogió tan de sorpresa cuando Magnus alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla que Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un manotazo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Disculpa, lo siento. Se que no me crearás. Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, pero...

Los ojos del tritón se oscurecieron de pronto, se puso serio, tenso y su respiración se aceleró.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

Un segundo más tarde, Alec estaba tendido en la cama y el peso del enorme cuerpo de Magnus aplastándolo. Desconocía como había sido capaz de moverse tan rápido, pero lo tenía bloqueado, sus dos manos apretando sus brazos, su cola apoyada en el vientre y terminaba sobre su piernas y su rostro tan cerca del de Alec que el muchacho no podía ver otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? ¡Suéltame!

Alec forcejeó para liberarse pero apena logró hacer nada y encima parecía que Magnus estuviera hipnotizado o dominado por una fuerza ajena.

El tritón acercó el rostro al de Alec un poco más todavía y lo agarró con una mano para que le mirara a los ojos. Con la mano que ahora tenía libre, Alec apretó el pecho de Magnus, intentó empujarle, apartarle, pero la fuerza del tritón parecía más que sobrehumana, sobretodo para alguien a quien acababan de dispararle.

\- He dicho que me sueltes. ¿Qué narices te pasa?

\- Naciste para ser mío, igual que yo nací para...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Un poco más de forcejeo en el que Alec puso toda su fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño y agotarse. - He dicho que me sueltes.

Levantó la rodilla con la estúpida idea de soltarle un golpe en la entrepierna al tritón... pero entonces se dio cuenta que era eso, un tritón y por lo tanto la entrepierna no era un punto débil para él.

\- Te vi cuando naciste. - Le susurró Magnus al oído mientras bajaba sus manos por los costados de Alec. - Dijeron que eras perfecto... que serías perfecto. - Sus manos llegaron a las caderas del muchacho y Alec se puso tenso y gimió. - Esperaba que te convirtieras en adulto... que llegara un momento como este, en el que estarías preparado. 

Magnus deslizó su boca por la barbilla del chico y le sopló ligeramente en los labios.

\- Magnus, por favor. Déjame ir. No se lo que estás hablando y no se lo que te pasa, pero por favor, déjame ir.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes ahora? Porque he pasado todo este tiempo esperando... muriéndome por besarte, por probar el sabor de boca. 

\- No lo hagas.

Alec no podía negar que Magnus era un tipo muy atractivo, al menos en lo que se refería a su parte humana. Lo había pensado cuando lo había visto la primera vez desnudo en la carretera, hubiera sido imposible no fijarse en él. 

Incluso ahora, por mucho que le daba miedo lo que quisiera hacerle, una parte de él le hacía sentirse terriblemente sentía excitado.

\- Voy a besarte.

\- Magnus...

La boca del tritón aprisionando la suya no le dejó decir nada más, ni pedir, ni suplicar ni preguntar. Se apoderó de sus labios como si estuviera tomando posesión de algo que sentía suyo, mientras que sus manos apretaban las caderas del muchacho impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

A pesar de estar asustado, Alec cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, que se movía casi con libertad propia. No sabía donde o como iba a terminar aquello, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue dejarse llevar


End file.
